Harry Potter and the Ties That Bind
by Mione5
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry's visions grow worse by the day until Dumbledore and the others realise they only have one choice or Harry will die. Will be slash HPSS</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Once again I'm reduced to telling you something you already know. It's not mine.

**Harry Potter and the Ties That Bind**

**Chapter One – Taken Away**

'Absolutely not.' The boy's green eyes were bright with anger and his fists were tightly clenched.

'Harry, you must listen to reason.' Dumbledore tried.

'Reason!' Harry yelled. 'You call this reason!'

'Harry, please just listen.' Remus realized just a moment later that he should have just stayed quiet when Harry turned on him.

'And you!' He spat. 'You're supposed to be looking out for me, not encouraging him.'

'Harry please.' Remus pleaded softly.

'It's the only way, Harry.' Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry glared at the man. 'Then you had better find another one then, hadn't you beacuse there is no way in the nine levels of hell you are binding me to anyone, let alone that.' Harry spat, pointing at the potions master before storming from the room. The sound of the door slamming rang through the room.

'My, that went well.' Snape drawled sarcastically.

* * *

><p>'Would it really be that bad, Harry?' Hermione asked hesitantly.<p>

'Are you kidding?' Ron shrieked. 'Hermione: It's Snape!'

'Ron!' Hermione scolded, smacking the red head on the shoulder. 'Harry don't listen to him. This is important. You could die.'

'So what?'

'Harry!'

'If you're so enamored with the idea, Hermione, you do it.' Harry snapped before storming off.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. 'Ron, you have to be more understanding. This is Harry's only chance.'

'The only thing I have to understand is that they are trying to make Harry stay with that greasy git and that's not right as far as I'm concerned.'

'Ron.'

'No, Hermione.' Ron said sharply, lifting a hand to stop her. 'How would you like it if someone tried to run your life like that?'

'But he will die, Ron. You saw him yesterday. And the day before. He can't keep going like this. There is only so much Pepper-Up one person can take.'

Ron stared at her, taking in the worry lines and tear filled eyes and sighed. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. 'I don't want anything to happen to him either but...I just don't think this is the right way to help him.'

'There is no other way.' Hermione said sadly. 'Trust me, I've looked.'

Ron pulled away, seeing the truth in her eyes and knowing she would have done whatever she could to help Harry, and nodded. 'I know.' He sighed again. 'I'll try to be more understanding.' He promised.

Hermione smiled gratefully and allowed him to guide her to the great hall for lunch.

* * *

><p>Harry skipped his afternoon classes and spent the hours until dark by the lake, hidden under his invisibility cloak as he fumed about the injustice that was his life. So what if he'd had visions several times a week since the beginning of the term. So what if they grew progressively longer and more violent. So what if he found himself drinking Pepper-Up as if it was Butterbeer just to get out of bed in the mornings. That didn't give them the right to ruin his life beyond all recognition.<p>

'It never bloody ends.' He muttered, standing and reluctantly heading towards the castle.

He slipped into the already crowded great hall, not looking at anyone as he sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and startling the second years already sitting there. He filled his plate with food, and spent the next fifteen minutes playing with it and ignoring Ron and Hermione's attempts to catch his eyes before standing up and heading towards the door. Just as he slipped through it he looked up, giving those at the head table, two in particular, a venomous glare before disappearing through the door.

* * *

><p>'We can't wait much longer, Albus.' McGonagall sighed. 'You saw him at dinner. He won't eat. Miss Granger says he barely sleeps. Filius told me that he hasn't turn up to his class for three days in a row and I overheard Mr Weasley telling Miss Granger that he had another attack last night. You have to do something.'<p>

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and stroked his beard in frustration. 'I don't know what to do, Minerva. I can't force the boy. He actually needs to say the words.'

'I still don't see why it has to be Severus.' Remus griped from his seat by the window. 'Harry hates him. He hates Harry!'

'He is the only one I would trust to do this. The only one carrying the mark anyway.' Dumbledore admitted.

There was a heavy silence for several minutes before Lupin spoke. 'What if I got the Mark. I would do it for Harry.'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'I'm afraid that Tom Riddle is clearly aware of your loyalties, Remus. He would simply strike you down as another way to upset Harry.'

'And I think Harry's quite upset enough already.' Minerva added with a sigh.

Remus ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 'But there must be another way. Something.'

The headmaster leant over and patted the werewolf's hand in sympathy. 'You did the research, Remus. You know there is nothing else.'

'But this isn't right. This is Harry's life.' Remus insisted.

Dumbledore's face became grave. 'Precisely.'

* * *

><p>The next time Harry woke he could feel scratchy hospital wing sheets against his skin and groaned loudly. He remembered going to bed and closing the curtains in an effort not to have to speak to anyone.<p>

'Mr Potter?' The slightly impatient voice of Madame Pomfrey intruded on his thoughts and Harry blinked several times before opening his eyes and wishing he hadn't. Dumbledore, Remus, Snape and McGonagall were all staring down at him in concern. Well, all but Snape was anyway. He just looked at him as if he was some annoying insect that wouldn't go away.

'How are you feeling, Mr Potter?' Madame Pomfrey asked now that she had his attention.

Harry didn't answer, instead turning his head way and closing his eyes. He would have turned away entirely but his body was in no mood to cooperate with him at the moment.

There was a small scuffle and a huff of irritation and Harry knew Dumbledore has sent the medi-witch away.

'Harry, dear boy please look at me.' Dumbledore said quietly and Harry felt him place a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked back. 'That was the worst one yet, Harry. If they keep escalating like this...' Dumbledore trailed off and Harry glared. 'Harry you will die.'

Harry's glare flicked to Snape before he closed his eyes and turned away again. 'There are worse things.' He muttered.

'Harry.' It seemed that the elderly wizard just wouldn't quit. 'Dear boy, you've been unconscious for almost three days.'

Harry's eyes shot open. 'What?' He breathed.

'It's Monday, Harry.' Remus offered.

'Bloody hell.'

'Language Potter.' Snape drawled coolly.

'Shut up, Snape.' Harry snapped in return.

Snape gave a disdainful sniff as Dumbledore scolded Harry. 'Professor Snape, Harry.' He chided gently.

Harry watched as Snape smirked. 'Shut up, Professor Snape.' Harry retorted giving the title the full amount of sarcasm he thought it deserved.

'Potter!' Snape growled, instantly angry and glaring.

'Now, Severus, calm down. I don't believe Harry meant anything untoward.' Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry just snorted softly and closed his eyes again. He really was quite tired.

* * *

><p>'Oh Harry.' Hermione cried as she saw him slip into the great hall the next morning. Pomfrey had finally released him and Harry realized he was starving. He allowed Hermione to hug him tightly and Ron to slap him gently on the back before he sat down and tucked into the eggs and bacon and toast.<p>

'Come on Harry, we're going to be late.' Hermione gasped some minutes later, looking at her watch and standing quickly.

'Late? For what?' Harry asked, forgetting that he had all but lost three days and that it wasn't Saturday.

'Potions, come on.' Hermione cried, yanking him up off the seat and dragging him towards the door.

'I don't have any of my books.' Harry insisted.

'You can share mine.' Hermione snapped. 'Now come on. You don't want to annoy Snape any more than you have too.'

On his way out the door he glanced up at the head table to see Dumbledore and Snape in heated conversation even with the potions master part way out of his chair. The glance the black haired man gave him made his hands shake even more than they were and Harry quickly hurried after Hermione thinking that maybe disrespecting the man as openly as he had the night before probably hadn't been such a good idea.

* * *

><p>'Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter and you will stay behind and explain why it isn't possible for you to be prepared for my class.' Snape hissed nastily when Harry tried to explain why he was out of uniform and without his books and homework.<p>

That morning's potions class went particularly badly. Harry managed to ruin not only his potion but Hermione's as well when he accidentally knocked her cauldron over. It didn't help that Snape continued hovering over him. Harry decided he hated sixth year with its double NEWT classes.

Finally the bell rang for lunch and all but Harry rushed from the classroom to escape the potions master's wrath. 'I'll see you in the great hall, Harry.' Hermione said softly, still smarting over her failed potion. Harry just waved her away without looking up and waited for Snape to begin.

There was a slam of a door and Harry felt more than heard the locking and silencing charm that went up before the older wizard began to speak. 'I find myself at a loss, Potter.' Snape drawled calmly.

'No surprise there.' Harry muttered. Snape, somewhat surprisingly, ignored him.

'I find myself at a loss as to why you would willingly go through so much pain, that you would give up your life, over something like this. Why are you fighting it so strongly?'

Harry raised his head and glared at the man. 'Why aren't you fighting it at all?' He spat, eyes glinting angrily.

Snape held out his left arm and raised his sleeve, baring the Dark Mark on his forearm. 'I am not an idiot, Potter, in spite of what you think.'

Harry folded his arms over his chest and looked away. 'What does that have to do with anything?' He mumbled sullenly.

Snape walked slowly around the desk so he could lean back against it. 'I know how important you are, Potter, much as it pains me to add to your rather inflated ego.' He went on, mimicing Harry's posture by folding his arms over his chest. 'I swore an oath to Albus almost eighteen years ago that I would do whatever it took to destroy the Dark Lord and I know now that it cannot be done without you.'

'Just a bloody weapon.' Harry muttered to himself but Snape caught it.

'Is that why you're fighting it so hard? Because you think no one cares.' The potions master sneered.

Harry snorted. 'If they cared about me that wouldn't be binding me to you now would they.'

There was a pregnant pause. 'You will die, Potter.' Snape said quietly.

'What do you care?'

'I'm not sure I do.' Snape admitted. 'But the wizarding world needs you.'

Harry snorted again. 'Yeah, and what have they ever done for me?'

Snape stared at him in silence for several moments. 'Given you a home.' He said quietly but firmly as if he was talking from personal experience.

Harry looked away again before turning on his heel and stalking to the door.

'Are you gay, Potter?' Snape's voice caught him mere feet from the door and Harry turned back, his green eyes narrowed.

'No, as a matter of fact.' He replied haughtily.

He watched as Snape raised an eyebrow and moved across the room like a predator eyeing his prey. Harry's own eyes widened and he backed up until he was flat against the wall beside the door, Snape's body all but flush against his own, and the potions master's breath warm on his neck. Harry didn't know what to do or think. All he could see were fathomless black eyes staring at him intently as the smell of sandalwood and mint made his head light. He closed his eyes but couldn't help but reach up and grasp the strong shoulders as he felt the man's mouth move closer to his ear. His heart began beating harder as the potions master's hand came up and laid itself gently on his chest and Harry knew without a doubt the older wizard could feel it.

'Liar.' Snape breathed and moments later he was gone.

* * *

><p>Harry once again skipped lunch and spent the afternoon by the lake. He couldn't believe Snape had done that. So what if he was gay. It didn't mean he was attracted to the greasy git. What did being gay have to do with anything? He could be gay and Snape could be the last person on earth and Harry would still want nothing to do with him.<p>

He fumed all afternoon until once again it was dark and he knew he had to go back inside when his stomach let out a large grumble. With a heavy sigh he stood, brushing off the back of his jeans before walking slowly back to the castle.

Hermione and Ron greeted him nervously as he sat down but Harry just smiled and nodded at him as he filled his plate and slowly began to eat. He didn't look up at the head table, unsure of what he might say or do if he met the potions master's eyes.

About halfway through the meal he noticed his eyes felt heavy and his hands could barely hold his fork. He tried to stand but the last thing he remembered was Hermione screaming as he blacked out and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>Harry could hear murmuring as he woke and he strained to listen and see if he could work out who was there. It only took a moment though before he realised something was wrong.<p>

That hadn't been a vision. Nothing hurt, and that was a dead giveaway.

In fact he felt better than he had in ages.

He took a few moments to take stock of himself and it was then that he noticed the vague snatches of emotion that seemed to be seeping in and out. He tried to sort them out but he couldn't.

They weren't his.

Suddenly rather vague memories of the evening before flashed through his mind. He saw Ron and Hermione being placated by Dumbledore as Remus levitated him out of the hall and up to the headmaster's office. He remembered trying to stop them but nothing he said or did made any difference. Remus and McGongall propped him up in a squishy armchair while they waited for Dumbledore. More memories flashed past him, he saw Dumbledore commanding him to repeat something after him and Harry doing it no matter how much he hadn't wanted to. He saw Snape beside him, felt the man take his hand before speaking. Harry's over extended memory tried to grasp what the man had been saying but he couldn't.

And then Snape had swallowed a potion and kissed him!

'WHAT THE HELL!'

'Now, dear boy, just calm down.' Dumbledore began, but it had absolutely no effect on the livid seventeen year old who had thrown the blankets off the bed and all but leapt to his feet as he realized what had happened.

'Do not tell me to calm down.' Harry yelled. 'How dare you!'

'Harry, we didn't have a choice.' Remus cut in.

Harry's eyes blazed and the cabinet across the room exploded. 'The only one who didn't have a choice was me.' He spat, before grabbing the robe that was lying across the bed beside him and stalking from the room.

Harry continued fuming silently as he stormed through the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower. He could feel his emotions roiling through him like a hurricane and he hoped that Snape was feeling it just as strongly.

'Knowing the bastard he's got some sort of potion to block it.' he muttered disgustedly before snapping out the password and continuing his path towards his dormitory ignoring the cries of greeting from Hermione and the others.

Moments later, as Harry was angrily hurling things into his trunk, Ron and Hermione burst into the room.

'Harry, what is it? Are you alright?' Hermione cried, her voice quavering at the look of malice on Harry's face.

'No, I'm not bloody alright.' Harry growled.

'What happened?' Ron walked over hesitantly and sat on his bed, gesturing for Hermione to do the same.

Harry didn't seem to hear as he continued muttering under his breath and tossed his clothes haphazardly into his trunk. 'Bloody bastard, interfering old busybody, couldn't just be happy with ruining my life with my permission. Whole life gone to hell.'

'Ah, Harry?' Hermione said softly. 'Can we help you? You look as if you're leaving.'

'I am.'

Hermione and Ron exchanged a nervous glance. 'You can't leave, Harry.' Ron murmured.

Harry balled the robe in his hand and threw it into the trunk with some force as he spun to face his best friends. 'Just what I need, someone else telling me what I can and can't do.' He snarled.

Ron shrank back at the tone. 'I mean it's not safe out there.' Ron amended quickly.

Harry let out a bark of laughter that chilled the other two Gryffindors to the bone. 'Like I'm bloody safe in here.' He muttered, slamming his trunk and shrinking it with a wave of his wand.

'Harry, please.' Hermione cried out as Harry grabbed his broom and headed out the door.

Harry leapt down the steps two at a time but stopped dead at the bottom as he came across Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus and Snape all waiting beside the entrance to the tower with half of Gryffindor House staring at them in silence.

'Get the hell out of my way.' Harry snarled, stalking forward several paces. He looked like the angel of death. His broom held tightly in his hand and raised slightly as the anger pouring off him caused his cloak to billow and swell around him. Ron and Hermione who had raced after him quickly moved out of the way, knowing that if it came down to it and Harry really wanted to leave then the resulting firefight would be brutal. There would be no way Harry would stay, and no way Dumbledore would let him leave.

'Now Harry, dear boy.' Dumbledore said calmly, completely oblivious to the suddenly exploding bust of Godric Gryffindor on the mantle that sent thousands of pieces showing over now screaming children.

'Don't even speak to me.' Harry growled, his eyes narrowing as he swapped his broom to his left hand and raised his wand. 'Now, are you going to get out of my way or do I have to move you myself, old man?'

There was an audible holding of breath from nearly every student in the room as Harry insulted the headmaster.

'Harry, you can't leave.' Dumbledore said firmly.

Harry face twisted into a mockery of a smile. 'Or what, you'll stop me?' He said nastily. 'Or will you just drug me again so I have no choice in the matter.'

Hermione and Ron gasped loudly and a murmur of whispers ran throughout the room.

'Harry, there was no other way.' Remus cut in.

Harry snarled. 'I would have found one. Now, get out of the way.'

'I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry.' Dumbledore said quietly as he drew his wand from the folds of his robes and raised it: the other professors following suit.

The students between the two warring parties quickly moved back out of the way realizing from the look on Harry's face that he wasn't going to go quietly, if at all.

'Get..Out..Of..My..Way.' Harry's ominous tone seemed to echo around the room.

'Stop being so childish, Potter.' The potions master snapped, clearly at the end of his tether.

'Fuck off, Snape.' Harry growled, taking several steps backwards and raising his wand even higher.

No one was quite sure what happened next but as near as they could gather, Snape lost his temper and fired off a stunning spell which Harry quickly sidestepped before sending back several of his own. Children cowered all over the room as an all out duel broke out that ended with Remus and McGonagall stunned on the floor, Snape with a large gash on his shoulder and Dumbledore's beard actually smoking.

Of Harry, there was no sign.

'He went out the window.' A second year said, coughing loudly as he sucked in a lungful of smoke Harry had cast to cover his escape.

'Merlin's beard.' Dumbledore breathed running to the window and seeing the tiny speck that was Harry flying away as Snape and Hermione canceled the stunning spells on the other two professors.

'Now what?' Snape asked, trying to stem the flow of blood from his shoulder. 'If the brat doesn't get back here soon then the bond will.'

'SEVERUS!' Dumbledore all but shouted before the potions master could say anymore.

'Professor, you didn't really do that to Harry did you?' Hermione asked hesitantly. 'You drugged him and forced him?'

Snape let out a growl and turned towards the door.

'Everything will be explained in due time, Miss Granger.' Dumbledore said firmly. 'I do apologise for that little scene.' He called out so that all the Gryffindors could hear. 'As you can see Harry is a bit upset with me but it's all just a misunderstanding. He will be back with us shortly. I ask that you keep this to yourselves for the meantime. To keep Harry safe. We don't want Voldemort knowing he isn't at Hogwarts.' He added, ignoring the flinch from all but Hermione, knowing that bringing the Dark Lord into the conversation it would be more likely to keep them all quiet. 'Good evening.' He added with much more cheer than he was actually feeling before he escorted McGonagall and Remus from the room leaving Ron and Hermione staring at each other in disbelief.

'He won't come back.' Hermione breathed.

'I know.' Ron whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer –It isn't mine.

**Chapter 2 – Shining Lights**

Harry grinned as he landed just outside of London. He'd flown all day and he was exhausted but just so happy that he'd gotten away. He moved into the shadows of the alleyway and tugged off his invisibility cloak that he'd draped around himself once he got to the highly populated area. He felt as if he could touch the sky, like he could take on Tom Riddle himself and win at that moment. That particular thought sobered him slightly but it also gave him an idea.

One which would most certainly give Dumbledore and the Order a heart attack.

Harry's mouth twisted into a wry smirk. He would finish this and then they would have no choice but to sever the bond as it was no longer needed.

With that in mind Harry lifted the cowl of his cloak and stepped out onto the street crossing quickly and slipping into the pub leading to Diagon Alley. He garnered some interested looks but just ignored them, making his way swiftly through the room to the little courtyard out the back and tapped his wand against the bricks which quickly peeled back to reveal the entrance to the alley, quickly thanking Merlin he was now over age and could use magic whenever he wanted to.

Money. He needed some money first.

Keeping his face well hidden under his hood he hurried through the alley towards Gringotts. Thankfully, in the midst of a war there were lots of people hurrying around keeping their faces hidden, lest they become a target, and Harry fit right in.

He skipped up the stairs of the bank two at a time and slipped through the door.

'Yes?' Harry looked up but didn't lower his hood when the goblin at the desk in front of him spoke.

'Yes, I need access to my vault and to change some galleons into muggle pounds.' Harry said quietly.

'Name?' The goblin snapped.

'Harry Potter.'

The goblin's eyes widened.

'And I would appreciate your discretion.' Harry added, quickly realizing that Dumbledore must already be out looking for him.

'Of course, Mr Potter.' The goblin said quietly, summoning another goblin nearby. 'Take this gentleman down to his vault, Ricknog.' He commanded.

The goblin bowed his head and gestured for Harry to follow him.

* * *

><p>Harry walked quickly through the streets of Knockturn Alley keeping his head down and his hood up. He'd changed several sacks of galleons into muggle pounds, keeping one full for this current shopping trip. He glanced up at the different shop names until he found what he was looking for. The shop had only one other person in it but Harry ignored them immediately stepping up to the counter and clearing his throat.<p>

'May I help you?' The wizened old man behind the counter asked, his voice no more than a gravelly whisper.

Harry glanced behind him to see that the witch who had been in the shop was just leaving. 'I need a book on wizarding genealogy. Pureblood families and their history, particularly their allegiances. Self updating preferably.'

'Something such as that would be costly.'

'I have enough.' Harry said bluntly, placing the large sack of galleons on the counter.

The old man just stared at him for several moments before disappearing through the door behind him. Harry waited for several minutes before the wizard shuffled in again and laid a tome that looked to be several hundred years old on the counter between them.

'A young man would do well to remember that some secrets should be kept at all costs.'

Harry's green eyes flared, the only thing visible under his hood, as he hefted the book with both hands. 'I don't plan on saying anything.' He whispered before stalking from the shop.

* * *

><p>'How are you feeling, Severus?' Dumbledore asked kindly as the potions master took the proffered cup of tea. More than a week had passed since Harry had disappeared and neither hide nor hair had been heard of him since. It was like he'd just dropped off the face of the earth.<p>

'I'm fine, Albus.' Snape insisted causing the headmaster to raise a surreptitious eyebrow at the slight trembling of the man's hands.

'I can see that.'

Snape all but slammed the cup and saucer back down on the table. 'I said I was fine.'

Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply when the fire flared and the tall dark form of Kinglsey Shacklebolt stepped out. 'Kingsley? What is it?'

Kingsley looked between the two men. 'We have a situation, Albus. You might want to see for yourself.' He said slowly.

'What on earth are you talking about, Kingsley? Is this about Harry?'

The Auror shrugged. 'At this stage we don't know. I don't believe so, but it's probably best if you come.' He said quietly glancing once more at Snape. 'I think Severus should come too.'

With their curiosity more than peaked the two wizards stood and moved towards the fireplace. 'Carlton Manor.' The Auror said loudly, throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the familiar name but Shacklebolt just gestured for him to go ahead.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore looked around him curiously before moving to the side just as Snape stepped from the fireplace. The potions master looked at him before folding his arms over his chest. 'The Crabbes.' He said bluntly.<p>

'This way.' Shacklebolt murmured as he stepped from the fireplace and headed out of what seemed to be a receiving room and down the hallway. The Auror seemed to take a deep breath before opening the door to what Dumbledore quickly realised was the kitchen.

'Mother of Merlin.' Snape swore as he caught sight of the two dead bodies sitting upright at the table, eyes staring sightlessly ahead and left arms laid bare on the table . The actual bodies didn't concern the potions master. No, he'd seen many of them after all. It was the mutilation of their left arms which still held a barely discernable Dark Mark that looked as if had been attacked by thousands of ants that had him almost retching.

'Who did this?' Albus asked, hiding his grimace well as he stared down at the mangled limb resting on the table in front of him.

'We aren't exactly sure, but…'

'Kinglsey?'

The Auror sighed heavily. 'This is the third of these we have attended this week.'

Snape's head shot up. 'What? Who else?'

Shacklebolt glanced at Dumbledore before answering. 'Geroge and Ninthia Goyle, and Petrov and Emmalina Flint.'

'But Emmalina didn't wear His mark.' Snape insisted, gesturing to the bodies at the table.

Kinglsey shook his head. 'No, we think she died of a heart attack. Shock when she found her husband the next morning in his study after she woke up and found he hadn't come to bed.'

'Dear God.' Snape breathed moments later after he stepped closer to the dead body of Angelika Crabbe and felt a vaguely familiar and slightly welcoming signature wash over him.

'Severus? What is it?' Albus asked.

Snape shook his head but bent to study the mutilated arm while he placed his hand out of sight of the others on the woman's shoulder, soaking up the residual magic and letting it calm his beating heart and shaking hands.

'This is quite disgusting.' He said clinically before removing his hand and straightening up.

Dumbledore looked at him quizzically but Snape ignored him as he looked to Shacklebolt. 'And you have no idea of who is doing this?' He questioned.

Kingsley glanced at Dumbledore before returning his eyes to Snape. 'We have our suspicions of course, but no evidence as yet.'

Snape nodded in understanding at what the Auror was purposefully not saying. 'Will you let me know if any more are found like this?'

Kingsley nodded. 'Yes, I will let you both know. It's best if the Order is kept apprised of just how many Death Eaters are still loyal.'

The unspoken comments hung heavily but no one said anything else as they headed back to the floo. Shacklebolt promised to keep in touch and the two wizards flooed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>'What had you so rattled, my boy?'Dumbledore asked the moment they stepped through the floo.<p>

Snape sat down in front of the desk and scowled. 'You know exactly what stunned me, Albus, so just stop with the games.'

Dumbledore sat down heavily in his chair and shook his head, stroking his beard and suddenly looking every day of his one hundred and fifty odd years old. 'Are you sure it was Harry, Severus. Could you have been mistaken?'

'That was my signature, Albus; and you know I haven't left the castle in over a week. There is only one way my signature could have got there.'

'I can't believe Harry would do such a thing. What on earth is he thinking?'

Snape was silent for a moment. 'My guess would be that he is thinking of finishing this war any way he can, as quickly as he can, so that the bond can be severed.' Snape said bluntly.

Dumbledore shifted nervously causing the potions master to raise an eyebrow.

'I gather there is an aspect of this bond you haven't shared with Potter?' He questioned dryly.

The headmaster shifted again and cleared his throat. 'There is an aspect of this particular bond that I haven't shared with either of you, Severus.' He said slowly.

Snape's eyes narrowed and his expression became stony. 'And just what exactly would that be, Albus?' He asked coldly.

Dumbledore's eyes dropped. 'You have to understand, Severus. It was the only one strong enough; the only one Riddle couldn't break.'

'Albus.' Snape hissed angrily as he quickly realized what the headmaster was staying.

'I had to, Severus. Please try to understand.' Albus pleaded, looking up again.

'Albus, all I understand is that you have tied me to that brat forever. I can't believe you.' The potions master leapt off his chair and began pacing before the fireplace. 'An unbreakable bond? What the hell were you thinking? We hate each other. How do you think Potter will take this when he finds out?'

'Harry doesn't hate you, Severus. He doesn't even know you.'

'Well, he will certainly hate us all now.' He snapped, stopping his pacing and turning to face the elderly wizard. 'You will be lucky if he doesn't kill you too.'

'Harry will see that we did what he had to do. We couldn't let him die.' Dumbledore said calmly.

Snape stared at him incredulously and shook his head. 'You really don't know the brat nearly as well as you think, if you assume that after all this, that is what he is going to be upset about.' He growled before stalking from the room.

The little amount of Harry's magic that had been mingled with his own had soothed the symptoms of the stretched bond but he could feel it wearing off again. He wondered if it was wrong of him to wish the Boy-Who-Lived would kill again, and soon.

* * *

><p>Harry hid in the shadows of the room; his heart was beating a little faster than normal but not from the adrenaline. No, it was from the mammoth task of making a hole in the wards small enough for him to sneak through without alerting the occupant.<p>

Harry heard voices and then heard the sound of a floo as the last of the evening's guests left. He'd completed another of the tasks on his list earlier that night and now he waited for the next. He'd listened to them prattle on for the last half hour until finally they stopped talking and made to leave.

Harry shrank back against the wall as Avery kissed his wife goodnight and watched as she walked up the stairs to bed before turning towards his study. Harry snorted softly to himself. These purebloods were so predictable. They talked about practically nothing till all hours of the morning before the wife went to bed and the husband moved to his study to drink brandy and dwell on the things he couldn't discuss with his wife, such as the spate of murders of those with the Dark Mark. It was something that for some reason had not been reported yet in the Daily Prophet.

Harry still had yet to figure out why.

He waited another ten minutes until he knew the wizard would be settled behind his desk, snifter in one hand, and wand, usually not quite within immediate reach, if the others were anything to go by, and snuck silently across the hall and into the room.

The Death Eater didn't even had time to process the fact that Harry was in the doorway before the whispered 'Expelliarmus' had not one, but two wands flying towards the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry caught both with one hand and raised an eyebrow as he closed the door behind him. 'Two wands, Avery? Tut, tut. Don't tell me you don't know the Ministry ruling on the ownership of more than one wand.'

Avery looked at him in outrage. 'How the hell did you get in here?' He bellowed, making Harry glad he'd cast that silencing charm as he'd closed the door.

'I don't believe that really matters right now.' Harry said quietly. 'After all it won't help you.'

There was a pregnant pause 'You!' Avery breathed incredulously. 'You've been doing this?'

Harry gave the man a wan smile. 'What? You didn't think me capable?' He asked, twirling hi own wand in his fingers as he held the other two tightly in his other hand.

The Death Eater snorted. 'Potter, you're the paragon of the light. Of course, I don't think you're capable.' He scoffed, in a show of bravado.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he flicked his wand at the man causing him to slam back down in his seat and his wrists to bind themselves to the arms of his chair.

Avery's eyes widened in response and he struggled fruitlessly for several moments as Harry moved with cat like grace across the room. 'Don't you know, Avery.' He hissed softly, sounding very much like a certain Dark Lord. 'That sometimes if you keep that light shining too brightly and too long, it will eventually burn out. Formicere.'

Avery screamed so loudly that Harry thought he might break the silencing spell and he quickly sent more power down his wand to strengthen it.

Harry watched with an almost detached fascination as the skin on Avery's forearm shriveled and turned an ugly red as if being bitten by hundreds of invisible ants. It only lasted a few moments more before the wizard gave a strangled gasp and the screaming stopped as his heart gave way under the pain.

Harry stared at the still form for a moment, his expression a mixture of hope and despair. He remembered the words Pailen Parkinson had spat at him several hours before.

'_I would never have taken you for a murderer, Potter, but remember that no matter how many of us you kill, there will always be more and none of this, of what you're doing now, can bring back what you have lost. You will always be a murderer.'_

'_It doesn't matter what I am if it means they can sever this bloody thing.' _Harry had yelled in reply before almost blasting the man through the wall. It had shattered the silencing charm and had the rest of the house up so Harry had had to run for his life, just barely hidden under his invisibility cloak. He was only glad that these purebloods treated their house elves so badly or Harry knew full well he would never have gotten out alive.

He suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over him and he closed his eyes and swallowed. It was time to go. He knew he needed to rest, two of these in one day was too much. He knew it was the bond making him sick. He knew it was stretched far beyond what was reasonable. But Harry also knew that the only way he would ever return to Hogwarts would be as a corpse. He never wanted to see Hogwarts, or Dumbledore ever again.

He turned quickly on his heel and stalked from the room, silently moving through the house and outside before slipping through the hole in the wards and apparating away.

* * *

><p>'There has been another one. Two actually.' Kingsley said with a sigh.<p>

'Two?' Dumbledore questioned, watching as the auror's face floated in the fireplace.

'Yes, Fudge has just left, so I thought you might like to grab Severus and floo over.'

'Where will we be flooing to?'

There was a moment's pause. 'Avery Hall.'

'Merlin.' Dumbledore breathed. 'We'll be there shortly.' He added before ending the floo call and throwing another lot of floo powder into the fire and calling out. 'Severus Snape.'

'Albus?'

'Kingsley just called. There's been another one. Well, two actually.'

Snape's eyes widened. 'Stand back.'

The potions master stepped through moments later and after an internal burst of excitement he flooed out after the headmaster, almost eager to be near that magic again.

* * *

><p>Harry felt as if he was dying, his hands wouldn't stop shaking and he was so cold. He silently cursed Dumbledore to the ninth level of hell. He would have done it out loud but it took far too much effort. Instead he lay shivering and feverish under a mountain of blankets he had room service bring to his room. They'd asked if he would like to see the doctor but he'd declined. If he called a doctor, questions would be asked. So he lay there, wishing for something to come…but he didn't know what.<p>

* * *

><p>'We think he must have said something to annoy the killer.' Kingsley explained as they stared at the broken form lying on the floor.<p>

'Yes, well, Pailen was always an annoying prat.' Snape muttered stalking closer to the figure and crouching down.

'He was still bound to the chair.' Kingsley went on gesturing to the splintered wood around them. 'No curse on his mark though. The noise woke the rest of the house and the killer had to run for it before he could finish it.'

Snape reached forward and placed his hand out of sight on the dead man's arm, breathing in sharply as the magic washed over him, warming his chilled soul that in spite of the earlier visit to the Avery's was still cold. Idly he wondered just how bad Potter had gotten. Snape had taken to holding some of the young man's belongings that had been accidentally left behind in his rush to go, sometimes even keeping one tucked in his robe during the day in an effort to starve off the symptoms of the stretched bond.

He waited a few minutes before reluctantly removing his hand and rising. 'I'd lay bets that Lucius is starting to look over his shoulder. There aren't many of the inner circle left now.' He muttered, an amused smirk well hidden behind his usual mask.

'Well, don't you think you should be worried too?' Kingsley snapped.

The potions mater snorted.

'Severus is very well protected at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore said quickly but Shacklebolt raised a curious eyebrow in Snape's direction.

'Am I missing something, Albus?' He asked.

Snape let out another snort. 'Undoubtedly.' He murmured softly, not softly enough however as the auror heard it and bristled for a moment before Dumbledore placed a hand on his arm.

'Severus.' Dumbledore said warningly before looking at Kingsley and twinkling brightly. 'You know what he's like.' He said soothingly. 'Just ignore it. He just likes to get under your skin, particularly since Sirius died.'

Snape folded his arms over his chest and let out a sniff. 'It that is all I'd better head back to the safety of Hogwarts.' He sneered before stalking back out of the room leaving one wizard scowling at him and the other looking on in amusement.

* * *

><p>Harry stopped for another rest. He'd only come a short distance but he was too tired to even raise his arm and call for the Knight Bus. The hotel staff had gotten increasingly more concerned over his state and the last maid, who'd come to turn down his bed, had been so scared out of her wits by the pasty pallor of his skin, the glassy eyes and the blood flecked vomit that she'd run screaming from the room and Harry knew that others wouldn't be long in coming.<p>

He'd drawn together his belongings and used his last bit of strength to slip out of the room and down the fire stairs to the alley behind the hotel. He heard them following and ducked into a doorway, well hidden by the shadows in his black cloak. He waited, leaning heavily against the door behind him until they gave up and then shuffled his way out of the alley and down the street. He'd made it less than a block, before having to sit down on a bench at a bus stop. He was thankful that it was late and cold so his strange cloak that kept him well hidden, didn't pull too many curious glances.

He glanced up with hazy vision, quickly deciding that it was too far to the next alleyway. 'It is a bus stop after all.' He muttered, and with a mammoth effort he raised his wand.

There was a loud bang and moments later a violent purple bus appeared in front of him with a screech of brakes.

'Welcome, to the Knight Bus. Transportation for the stranded witch or wizard.' The still pimply faced Stan said cheerfully, hanging out of the door of the bus. Harry pushed himself off the edge of the seat and stood. 'Er, where too?' Stan said cautiously.

'Just drive around.' Harry rasped out, dropping a number of galleons in Stan's palm and heaving himself onto the bus and to the nearest bed where he promptly passed out.

* * *

><p>Snape woke suddenly, his heart racing and stomach heaving. Something was very wrong. He'd taken a Dreamless Sleep. Nothing short of the castle falling down around him should have woken him. And he certainly shouldn't have the clarity of mind he had.<p>

He closed his eyes and his hand reached for the journal belonging to Potter that he kept under his pillow. If the brat ever found out Snape would never live it down, but it was covered with so many spells and enchantments it had kept the symptoms of the bond fairly quiet.

But tonight, it didn't soothe as it should have. In fact, it made him feel worse and he quickly snatched his hand back. Snape's eyes widened comically. Potter was close. The boy was nearby. Nothing else could have woken him.

With this in mind he rose quickly, throwing on some heavy robes to ward off the unseasonably cold weather for late September. It had been getting colder all week and Snape thought it might actually start snowing within weeks if the temperature kept dropping as it was.

He slipped out of his rooms and stalked silently down the corridors until he came to the entrance hall.

'Ah Severus, you're wandering the corridors very late.' Dumbledore's cheerful voice from halfway down the stairs almost gave the potions master a heart attack.

'Don't do that, Albus.' He growled, calming his racing heart.

Dumbledore raised a bushy grey eyebrow, taking in the shaking hands, the surreptitious glances at the door, the shifting of the feet and the longing in the younger wizard's eyes and breathed a small sigh of relief.

'Tell young Harry, I will see him in the morning.' He said simply before turning on his heel and continuing his path upstairs.

Snape stared after him for several moments. The man was a puzzle he doubted anyone could actually solve. Shaking his head he slipped out the door, pulling his outer cloak tightly around him as the biting cold tried to sneak through the layers to his body.

He didn't know how he knew where to go but his subconscious certainly did as his feet carried him down towards the gates. He could see the Knight Bus stationary just outside the gates and his stride automatically lengthened until he was almost running.

'Oh Professor, thank Merlin you're here. We weren't sure how we were going to get him off.' Stan babbled.

'Get out of the way.' Snape snarled, stalking past the spotty young man and all but leaping up the steps of the bus. The scene inside stopped him in his tracks. The driver and two other passengers were casting spells towards a prone figure on the bed to no effect. Every moment or two the driver would step forward and try to touch the figure only to be shocked as if by muggle electricity.

'We've tried everything but nothing works. We were going to take him to St Mungo's but Olivia here thought that as we were in Edinburgh, Hogwarts was closer, and Professor Dumbledore might be able to help.' Stan continued babbling until Snape held up his hand to silence him, taking several slow steps forward until he was beside the bed and settled on the edge. He reached out slowly, waiting for the shock to come but it didn't. He felt the magic around the figure reach out towards him; surrounding him and making him feel as if he could touch the stars. His hand landed gently on Harry's shoulder and at the contact the previously unconscious figure let out a pitiful moan.

'Potter?' Snape murmured softly, his hand moving from Harry's shoulder to move the hood of the cloak away from the young man's face and trace his cheek. He sucked in a breath at the state the boy was in. Moments later Harry's eyes flickered open and pain filled green eyes sought his.

'Please…help.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – It isn't mine – Other than the plot of course.

**Chapter 3 – Two down, two to go.**

Snape felt his chest tighten and scowled outwardly even as his arms automatically lifted the skeletally thin young man and stood up.

'Come on, Potter.' He murmured, inwardly berating himself for his tone.

Harry seemed to have dropped back into unconsciousness even as his hand clenched almost painfully around Snape's arm.

The potions master turned around and glared at the four spectators. 'You did well in bringing him here. I will take him straight to Madame Pomfrey.' He said curtly before pushing past them and out of the bus.

He didn't look back as he all but ran up to the castle, the light from the windows casting shadows over the Boy-Who-Lived's deathly pale face. Snape blinked and shook his head, silently cursing Dumbledore to the ninth level of hell as his heart clenched involuntarily at the sight.

He slipped through the massive oak doors but didn't head for the infirmary, instead heading for his rooms as he knew the headmaster would expect him to.

He murmured the password and carried the almost weightless form into the bedroom and settled them gently on the bed; trying to pull away even as Harry continued to hold him tightly. He tried prying his fingers off but Harry's grip was unusually tight.

It's alright, Potter. You're safe here.' He murmured, gently stroking the boy's cheek in an effort to get the young man to relax enough that he let him go.

The hand did relax and Snape quickly withdrew his arm, but moments later Harry let out a pitiful cry and without consultation with his brain, Snape's body took and involuntary step forward and grasped the bony hands that were reaching for him.

A second passed and Harry's eyes snapped open, a glaze of confusion over them. Snape watched as the boy's eyes roamed over his face before looking at the room around him. Harry's expression became one of panic.

'Go.' He gasped. 'Have to go…Dumbledore…bastard…can't stay here…'

Snape yanked one of his hands from within Harry's and placed it on the young man's chest, pushing him back down on the bed from where he had tried to rise. 'You're in no fit state to go anywhere, Potter.' He murmured gently.

'Please.' Harry begged, trying to rise once more. 'Please… Snape…'

Snape shook his head as Harry began trembling alarmingly. 'Potter, I don't think….'

'I can't stay here. Not here. Not with you. I promised myself.' It was the most coherent thing the boy had said but Snape could clearly see the effort it had taken. Harry had actually pulled his hands from Snape's and wrapped them tightly around his painfully thin waist, pulling his knees to his chest and his breathing became labored. 'So cold.' He whispered, his eyes closing as he swallowed convulsively.

'Potter?' Harry made no sign he had heard the older wizard. 'Harry?' Snape tried again, hesitantly.

It was quite obvious that there was no way the young man was going anywhere, and, that if Snape didn't do something soon the Boy-Who-Lived might not last much longer.

He quickly cast several warming charms but they seemed to have no effect on the trembling form. He cast the strongest one he could on a blanket that was lying on the edge of the bed and laid it over the boy but that still didn't seem to help.

Even as he stood there and stared down at the young man he knew what had to be done, much as it turned his stomach. He gently lifted the blanket so he could banish most of the boy's clothes and, after doing so, found himself unable to look away.

How on earth had the brat managed to walk around, let alone do what he had done over the last week? Every single rib could be counted and Harry's backbone protruded so far out it looked as if it would almost break through the skin. The skin itself was almost translucent and Snape knew that if he touched it, it would feel like brittle old parchment.

Swallowing heavily, and once again cursing a certain old wizard, Snape banished all of his own clothing but his underwear and without a thought lay down beside the Boy-Who-Lived before he could change his mind. He laid the blanket back over them and pulled the trembling figure into his arms. Gently he ran his hands over the bony back as he tried to will some life back into the form.

Harry whimpered again and burrowed closer, even though Snape could feel the disgust rolling off the younger wizard.

Slowly, over the next hour Harry's trembling dwindled and finally stopped.

'I'm sorry.' Snape whispered, knowing the young man could hear him.

Harry didn't look up but Snape could feel the thin shoulders shaking, the silent sobbing racking his emaciated frame as Harry tried to come to terms with what the bond was demanding of him.

Of them.

'Not your fault.' He gasped.

Snape looked down and stared at the messy black hair coving the head buried in this chest, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through it. 'It is. I could have said no.'

Harry shook his head. 'No. you couldn't. You haven't said no to him once in your entire life. Bastard wouldn't have let you.'

'Don't make me a victim here, Harry.' Snape whispered, wishing the boy would look up so he could see his face. The boy was so easy to read and it would make this conversation go so much easier. 'I'm an adult. I made a decision that has consequences I have to live with.'

Harry's head shot up then, his green eyes burning angrily. 'You keep telling yourself that, Snape if your faith in the old fool means so much to you.'

The potions master frowned, his expression quizzical.

'Tell me, Snape.' Harry sneered. 'Who exactly brought up your life debt to my father, and how as his son, it should be passed on to me? And who spent the last six years telling you it was you're responsibility to save me again and again? And last but certainly not least, who told you that if you wanted to atone for your sins that you had to do this…that this was the only way you could repay the wizarding world for the atrocities you have committed? Hmm?'

The older wizard's eyes widened. 'How…?' Snape breathed.

Harry closed his eyes and scoffed quietly. 'The ultimate Slytherin…manipulated by a master. Salazar must be rolling over in his grave right now.'

'Potter.' Snape growled and Harry flung his head up again, almost hitting Snape in the chin.

'You put so much faith in him. You all do. You find it impossible to believe he could ever do anything wrong.' Harry spat. 'He's run every minute of my life since before I was born and I don't care what anyone says, I refuse to let him any longer.'

The pain that spread through the both of them when Harry pulled away would have brought them to their knees had they been standing and it took several moments before Harry could move further, pushing the blanket off him and staggering to his feet.

'Even if it kills you?' Snape asked quietly.

Harry didn't answer, instead swallowing heavily even as he threw out a hand and wandlessly summoned his clothes from wherever Snape had banished them to and slowly began pulling them on.

Snape stared at him in stunned silence, unable to move past the blatant display of power. He'd never seen the young man do anything so daring.

'Since when have you been able to do wandless magic, Potter?' He asked curiously.

Harry looked up at him, even as he tugged his shirt on with shaking hands. 'Sod off. It's none of your business.'

'Potter, don't go.' The potions master slid elegantly from the bed, pulling a night robe around him. 'You're still barely able to stand. You don't have to leave yet. You don't have to do this. It won't make any difference.'

'You know nothing, Snape.' Harry snapped, pulling on his boots with a heavy sigh.

'You're in no condition to continue what you have been doing.' Snape said calmly.

Harry spun to face him. 'You don't understand. There are still four left. I have to finish this before I go to Tom.'

Snape stared at the young man again. 'Rabastan….Lucius…Rudolphus….'

'And Bellatrix.' Harry finished for him, looking away and pulling on his cloak.

Snape reached out and cupped the pale cheek. 'You don't have to finish it, Harry. It won't change anything.'

Harry who had been all but leaning into the touch yanked his face out of Snape's hand and moved across the room towards the door. 'You're wrong. It will change everything.'

And before Snape could summon his wand the boy was gone.

* * *

><p>'Severus? What is it? Where is Harry?' Dumbledore asked after the potions master knocked on his door almost an hour later. He didn't know what had made him delay so much. If he'd summoned the headmaster the moment Harry had left they might have been able to stop him.<p>

But Snape hadn't.

He let Harry go. The pain in his soul cutting him deeply. He had to spend over half an hour lying in the spot Harry had been, breathing in his scent before he'd been able to move. He had wondered how long the small amount of contact they'd had would sustain the Boy-Who-Lived. That is until he summoned his own clothes and realized Harry had taken his cloak.

'Severus?' Dumbledore tried again and the potions master snapped back, noticing he had been standing in a daze in the headmaster's doorway.

Snape shook his head in an effort to clear the cobwebs. 'He's gone.' He muttered crossing the room and dropping heavily into a chair before running his hand uncharacteristically through his hair.

'Gone? I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say he was gone.' The headmaster's tone was deceptively calm.

Snape swallowed. 'He is.'

Dumbledore thumped a hand down on his desk startling the younger wizard. 'Gone?' He yelled suddenly. 'How could he be gone? You were supposed to watch him.'

'I was.' Snape retorted. 'I can't raise a wand to him. Not properly. You remember what happened last time.'

Dumbledore's cold expression softened as he remembered the destruction in the Gryffindor common room and the cut on Snape's shoulder that had resulted from a spell of Lupin's that Harry had reflected. 'What happened?' He asked softly.

Snape sighed heavily, running his fingers over the small journal of Harry's he kept now permanently in his pocket. He then told the headmaster everything.

Almost.

He didn't tell him about the wandless magic… And he didn't tell him that he knew where Harry would probably be next.

'You didn't seal it?' Dumbeldore asked incredulously after hearing the story. 'He was unconscious and you didn't seal it?'

Snape's expression darkened and he rose to his feet, his black eyes shining in anger. 'I might be many things, Headmaster, but I am not now, nor have I ever been, a rapist.' He hissed before stalking menacingly from the room.

* * *

><p>Classes the next day were brutal. Snape was at his menacing best, unable to get past the comments of the elderly wizard from the evening before. Dumbledore had known him for more than thirty years. Knew him probably better than anyone, and yet he had still expected him to have done such a thing.<p>

Every time the potions master thought about it his blood boiled.

And now, right in the middle of the evening meal his Mark seared, causing Snape to drop his fork with a clatter and grit his teeth in agony. Students looked at him in confusion but he just ignored them, carefully placed his cutlery together even as he wanted nothing more than to clap his right hand over his left forearm in an effort to curb the pain.

Instead he controlled himself and rose, giving Dumbledore a significant look which turned into a glare before looking away and moving swiftly from the hall.

* * *

><p>Harry felt the phantom burn in his arm and smiled to himself. This would make it so much easier.<p>

* * *

><p>Snape apparated to wherever the Mark drew him to and found himself in a small clearing deep in the Forbidden Forest, far away from the edge of Hogwarts wards. He wondered what on earth the maniacal psychopath wanted from him tonight.<p>

Speaking of which…Snape dropped to his knees and crawled forward, lifting the musty hem of the Dark Lord's robe and bringing it to his lips. 'My Lord.' He said deferentially

'Get up, Ssseverusss.' Riddle hissed.

Snape rose quickly, not wanting to earn the snake like wizard's ire. It was obvious he was pissed, and as Snape looked around at the last remaining members of the inner circle he knew Riddle had reason to be.

Of the dozen members of that formidable group, less than half remained.

'Luciuss.' Riddle hissed. 'What do you know?' He added, eluding to the man's connections within the Ministry as Snape quickly moved back to his position.

Lucius swallowed heavily before speaking. 'The MLE has nothing, My Lord.' He said hesitantly. It was not good when you have no information for Voldemort.

'Nothing?' Riddle hissed slowly, drawing the word out.

Malfoy shifted nervously. 'Nothing specific, a vague trace of magical signature and a curse that hasn't been used in over three hundred years.'

'Crucio.' Riddle yelled and Snape and the others grimaced as Lucius dropped to his knees with a scream of pain that rang through the dark night

Riddle held the curse for several minutes before lifting it and looking around at the four remaining Death Eaters. 'Does anyone have any good news?' He snarled.

Snape hesitated for just a moment before speaking 'My Lord, the Potter brat and the muggle loving fool have fallen out.' He said in one breath, quickly raising his mental barriers as the red eyes locked on him.

'Really?' The sibilant hiss was whispered almost gleefully. 'Oh Severus, do tell.'

'They had a huge argument, resulting in a duel in the middle of the Gryffindor common room and now the brat refuses to attend classes at all and Dumbledore has him confined to a special set of rooms while he attempts to reconcile.'

Riddle's eyes widened before the serpentine visage dropped into a malicious smirk. 'Oh really. And what were they fighting about?'

Snape hesitated for barely a second before deciding to keep things as close to the truth as possible. 'The brat's status as a weapon. And the fool's complete inability to keep you out of the brat's head.' Snape added a small smirk of his own for effect.

If anything the Dark Lord's expression became even more disturbing. 'Oh, wonderful.' He whispered. 'I expect you to keep me up to date, Severus. You can go before you are missed. Oh, and I want this sort of information sooner than that next time. Crucio.'

Snape staggered but remained upright even as his jaw clenched and his eyes. It seemed like hours but was a mere thirty seconds before the curse was lifted, only just long enough for Snape to bite the inside of his cheek and taste the coppery tang of blood pool on his tongue. 'Go.' Riddle hissed. Snape bowed and took a step away before stopping.

Harry.

Snape could feel him.

Harry was here.

Suddenly Rabastan grabbed his left arm and screamed so loudly the entire forest around him went completely silent. The five standing nearby stared in horror as the man's arm looked to be covered in ants, the skin immediately turning red and blistering. The screams continued until Rabastan dropped to the ground, his face a grotesque mask of pain.

Moments later Rudolphus Lestrange let out the same chilling scream and Riddle screeched at them all to apparate away immediately. Riddle left first with Lucius only a moment behind. Snape saw the look of abject terror on the blond aristocrat's face before he disappeared.

Bellatrix, with barely a thought for her screaming husband, took off seconds later and the sight of only half of Rudolphus Lestrange as, even in agonizing pain he tried to follow her, only to splinch himself almost had Snape heaving his dinner.

There was no sign of Harry but Snape turned and walked towards where he knew the Boy-Who-Lived to be hiding.

'Two down, two to go.' A soft whispered sounded behind him and Snape immediately spun around his eyes widening as Harry stepped out from behind a tree. He looked just as bad as he had done when he'd walked out of Snape's room a little under twenty four hours ago.

Snape stared into the green eyes. Green eyes that clearly showed the revulsion at what Harry had done. Snape knew he had to tell the young man the truth, before he killed anyone else. Before he could say anything Snape's hand completely disobeyed his head and rose of its own accord to cup Harry's right cheek, his thumb running over the translucent skin as he opened his mouth to speak.

Harry shook his head, lifting his own hand to wrap around Snape's arm. Snape's eyes widened as he felt the boy's hand slip up his sleeve and cover his mark.

'Harry?' He breathed.

Harry's eyes flared and Snape felt a warmth flow under the young man's hand. It lasted only a few moments before Harry dropped his hand, leaving Snape with a disturbing sense of loss.

Then the Boy-Who-Lived leant forward and Snape held his breath, thinking the boy was actually going to kiss him, but Harry stopped mere inches from his mouth.

'He will never touch you again.'

The words were more thought than spoken but Snape heard them anyway, his eyes widening in understanding as Harry stepped back and apparated away without a sound.

It took a minute for the potions master to snap out of his stupor but the moment he did he looked down and yanked his left sleeve upwards.

'Mother of Merlin.' He swore as he stared at a completely unblemished forearm.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Only the plot is mine.

**Chapter 4 – It Changes Everything**

Harry lay down, shivering all over, only the scent wafting off the potions master's cloak that was wrapped tightly around him kept him from succumbing to the darkness. Removing Snape's mark had taken it out of him and he knew he would have to do it again, as much as he loathed it.

He closed his eyes and once more felt his way down the connection in his head.

* * *

><p>Snape sat in his chair, a still full glass of scotch at his elbow as he continued to stare at his unblemished forearm. He had no idea of how the young man had done it. Harry hadn't even spoken, just stared at Snape and removed the mark.<p>

He knew he should go to Dumbledore. He knew the headmaster should know. But he couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to help Harry. He wondered if there was some way he could.

He sat there for several hours, until the clock above the mantelpiece finally chimed and Snape glanced up, noticing that the hand pointed to "you'll be late". He stood and quickly got ready for the day, even as the back of his mind ticked over on his plans for the night.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore watched the younger wizard throughout the day. Something was wrong. Something was missing.<p>

The headmaster watched as the Head of Slytherin house stalked through the doors to the great hall and up the centre aisle. He'd watched him at breakfast, and again at lunch, and now at dinner, once again something was different.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes for a moment and stared at the man as he stopped and bent down to say something in the ear of Draco Malfoy. Tilting his head slightly he murmured softly under his breath and gasped loudly causing Minerva to look at him quizzically.

He patted her hand and shook his head as he stood, not realizing that the thunderous look on his face didn't do anything to assuage her curiosity….or her fear.

He moved along the back of the head table and intercepted the potions master as he reached the three steps.

Snape stopped and stared up at him in silence for a moment before lowering his head and , without a word, moving towards the small room off the great hall, a large number of both staff and students looking at them curiously as Dumbledore followed him and shut the door firmly behind him.

Snape was sure to raise every mental barrier he had before turning to face the older wizard.

Dumbledore blue eyes were like ice and he glared at the man as he spoke only one word. 'When?'

Snape willed himself not to look down at his arm even as he opened his mouth to speak…and then Harry's words rang through his head and he hesitated. 'When what?' He asked simply.

'When did you see him again?' Dumbledore snapped.

Snape frowned. That wasn't the question he had been expecting. 'Excuse me? I'm not sure I understand.'

Dumbledore's hands shot out and grasped Snape's left arm with a speed that belied his age, and second later had ripped the sleeve that had been covering his left arm. 'Care to explain this little development?" He growled. 'I know you didn't do it or you would have done it many years ago and I'm sure Voldemort didn't do it, so that leaves only one person.'

Snape stared at the elderly wizard and shook his head. 'Last night. After the Dark Lord summoned me. He was there. I don't know how.' Snape shrugged and proceeded to spill everything that had happened.

Almost.

He didn't repeat Harry's words to him.

Dumbledore's expression became calculating. 'Can you find him? Find him and bring him back?'

'I can try.' Snape said slowly.

'Severus, that wasn't really a request.' The headmaster said sternly. 'This running around killing Death Eaters nonsense has to stop or he'll end up in Azkaban. Riddle is the only person he can kill without retribution.'

'Oh, so it's kill on demand. How am I going to get him to return if he knows you're only going to throw him in prison. He's just trying to clean up a mess that wasn't of his making.' Snape insisted sharply.

Blue eyes narrowed. 'You've gone soft for him, Severus.'

This time Snape laid on his coldest glare. 'You were the one who put me in this position.' He said icily.

'You could have said no.' Dumbledore countered and once more Harry's word's rang through his head.

'I doubt you've heard the word no from anyone in your entire life, Albus.' The potions master sneered.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. 'Young Harry didn't seem to have a problem with it.'

'Yes, and look what happened to him.' Snape muttered under his breath.

'Severus!'

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Albus, I'm doing what I can, alright? The bond makes me do things I am less than comfortable with and stops me from doing what I want to. I will do what I can to get your precious weapon back to you, but I make no promises.' With his piece said Snape turned on his heel and stalked towards the door halting when the headmaster spoke again.

'Thank you, Severus.'

* * *

><p>'What do you think is going on?' Ron whispered to Hermione as they watched the potions master stalk back out of the room and from the hall without eating. They too could see the subtle changes in him since their best friend had left. The even paler face, the tired eyes, and the shaking hands. In fact they hadn't seen the man brew a potion in class in over three weeks.<p>

'I don't know, but I know it has to do with Harry.' Hermione responded.

Moments later she put down her knife and fork. 'Come on.' She whispered, grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him up before dragging him from the hall.

They hurried silently through the darkened halls until the stood outside the potions master's office.

'Let me do the talking.' She hissed and Ron nodded in reply. Hermione knocked softly but firmly and a minute later the door was flung open.

'What?' Snape growled.

Hermione swallowed. 'Professor, we need to speak with you. It's about-'

'I'll not be revising your grade, Miss Granger. The paper was incomplete.' Snape cut her off as he spied movement down the hall.

'But Professor.' Hermione tried again.

'Miss Granger, stop your incessant whining for one minute. You cannot expect to get full marks for an incomplete paper. You did not mention the reactive ingredients in the potion, nor did you talk about the additions that have been made in that field since the eighteen hundreds. Now I will hear no more about it. Just make sure you do not hand in such shoddy work in the future and I won't have to grade you so harshly. Good evening.' And with that the door slammed shut in their face.

But not before Snape had summoned a quill and parchment and scribbled down a short note during the diatribe and handed it to the stunned Gryffindors out of sight of whoever was down the hall.

'Well, that went well.' Ron said sarcastically.

'Shut up.' Hermione snapped, spinning on her heel and stalking back towards the entrance hall.

* * *

><p>This was the fourth property he had flooed to this evening. After some in depth reconnaissance at the only one of the Lestange properties that hadn't been confiscated by the Ministry, due to the fact that it would have cost more to rebuild and upkeep it than what it was worth, he had stumbled on a list of others that he knew the Ministry knew nothing about and started checking them one by one.<p>

He knew right away that he had found the right place when the wall sconces flared the moment he stepped through the fireplace. He quickly moved towards the shadows and waited to see who came. The wait continued for more than ten minutes before Snape realized that no one was coming and he began his slow but silent search of the house.

It was in the dining room that he found them.

Bellatrix, bound to a chair with invisible ropes as she screamed like a banshee, thankfully under the influence of an incredibly strong silencing charm.

Harry was out cold on the floor.

Bellatrix's mouth dropped open the moment he walked in the door before giving him an insane grin, thinking he was about to release her.

Snape just snorted softly and cross to where Harry lay, kneeling down and gently grasping the young man's shoulders and turning him over.

'Harry?' He murmured, casting an enervate that seemed to have no effect. He lifted him slightly and laid a hand on the young man's neck letting his magic combine with the others once again through the skin to skin contact.

He could see Bellatrix going crazy out of the corner of his eye but he just ignored it as he continued whispering softly in Harry's ear.

'Harry, come on. You need to wake up.'

'Snape.' Harry gasped suddenly reaching up and grasping the potions master's hands, his breathing ragged and his skin pasty.

'Come on, we need to get out of here.' Snape helped the young man to his feet and watched as he swayed heavily before raising his wand. Snape placed his hand over it. 'No.'

Harry looked up at him, a mixture of betrayal and relief on his face. 'Have too.' He said hoarsely.

Snape stared at him. 'It won't change anything.' He said quietly.

'Changes…everything.' Harry gasped before he let go of his wand, leaving it held tightly in Snape's hand and raised his palm. 'Formicere.'

* * *

><p>Snape carried the once again unconscious figure through the darkened halls of his family home. He knew he should have taken Harry back to Hogwarts but he just couldn't. Something told him the young man wasn't safe there.<p>

From either side.

He stepped into the bedroom and crossed to the bed, laying the young man down before repeating his actions of two nights ago, stripping them both of all but their under wear and laying down beside him.

'Merlin.' He breathed as he pulled the young man into his arms. Harry's skin was ice cold, and he was so far gone he wasn't even trembling; a fact which filled Snape's heart with dread. He grimaced as he realized he would have to move a little further into territory that he really didn't want to visit.

With a heavy swallow he bent his head and began placing soft kisses down the young man's neck, tilting Harry's head and tucking it into his shoulder to give him better access.

'Come on, Harry.' He whispered as he continued the trail across the young man's jaw and back up his cheek. Harry still made no sign on life and Snape's heart began beating faster; he barely even seemed to be breathing.

'Please.' Snape begged, immediately smacking himself inwardly. He continued his task and his hands roamed over the still form in an effort to get some sort of response out of the Boy-Who-Lived.

He felt a shudder run through the figure in his arms and immediately doubled his efforts, one hand coming up to run through Harry's hair as he used the other to pull Harry even closer.

'Come on, Harry. Wake up.'

Another shudder this one much bigger than the last and Snape gently pulled Harry's head back and placed his lips over the younger man's, carefully prying open the soft lips and massaging Harry's tongue with his own. A minute later he felt Harry begin to respond as the bond all but sang between them at the intimate contact. Harry began kissing him back almost desperately even as his body began trembling alarmingly. He pulled away after several minutes and buried his head in Snape's chest as once again his mind caught up with the rest of him as to what he was doing.

Snape just held him, knowing exactly how the young man felt. Never in his lifetime would have ever expected he would be in this position. His mind hated the fact that the young man in his arms was the most important thing in his life now. Hated that his heart and soul made him do things that less than three months before would have made his skin crawl. Most of all he hated that he had given in so easily to Dumbledore, just as Harry had said. He'd wished he been stronger, like Harry had been.

'I guess that's why you're in Gryffindor.' Snape murmured into the messy black hair under his chin.

Harry just cried harder.

* * *

><p>He felt warmer than he had in many weeks.<p>

That was the first thought to cross Harry's mind as he woke.

The peace and calm of the sleep he had gotten was the second.

'Hmmm.' Harry groaned softly as he stretched and opened his eyes.

Suddenly he sat bolt upright. 'Snape!' He yelled, throwing off the blankets and storming from the room. He conjured a robe as he all but ran down the hall.

As he passed a doorway further down he ran into a hard black clothed chest, and would have fallen to the floor if a set of arms hadn't shot out and grabbed hold of him.

'Steady.' Snape murmured softly, setting Harry back down on his feet.

'What's going on? Where the bloody hell am I?' Harry snapped, yanking his upper arms out of the older wizard's hands.

'Relax, Harry. You're safe here.'

'Relax? I don't even know where here is.' Harry shouted. 'And since when do you call me Harry?' He added snidely, completely forgetting that Snape had done it twice before.

Snape stared down at him, something unfathomable in the onyx eyes. 'Since I realized that fighting this thing is fruitless and asinine.' He said quietly.

Harry glared at him. 'I don't care how _**asinine**_ it is.' Harry growled, sneering the word. 'I will fight it to my dying breath.'

Snape closed his eyes and sighed. 'That may well come sooner than you think if you keep going like this.'

Harry folded his arms over his chest. 'There is only Lucius and Tom left. I can kill them before I get bad again, and then Dumbledore can remove this blasted thing and everything can go back to the way it was.'

Snape opened his eyes and stepped back, gesturing for Harry to follow him into the cosy sitting room he had just stepped out of.

'Harry, there is something you need to know.' The potions master said softly.

'There is nothing you can tell me will make me change my mind.' Harry said bluntly, raising eyebrow and refusing the seat Snape offered him.

Snape raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. 'The bond. Harry, it cannot be broken….No matter what….By anyone.'

Harry let out a snort of derision but it was quickly halted at the look on the older man's face. 'You're joking. You've got to be joking.' He said in a horrified whisper. 'Please, tell me you're joking.' Harry's green eyes were suddenly pleading and Snape wished he could lie.

'No.'

That one word hit Harry like a runaway Hogwarts Express without a driver and moments later he sat abruptly on the chair behind him as his heart sped up and all his breath left him. 'But I….I thought…I did….all that….I….'

Snape quickly cross the few steps and knelt in front of the hyperventilating young man. 'Breathe, Harry.'

'Dumbledore….he…I….I killed….I took…I used.'

'Shhh, it'll be alright, Harry.'

Harry shook his head violently at Snape's words. 'No, no, no. it won't be. I killed people, don't you see. I turned myself into a murderer to finish this…and there is no end. Dumbledore has made sure he can control me forever.'

'How has he done that? He hasn't bound you to himself?'

Harry scrubbed furiously at his tear filled eyes. 'No, he bound me to someone who can never say no to him.'

Snape cupped Harry's cheek. 'Look where we are, Harry. This is my family home. To get in you must be escorted by someone of the Snape blood. If I couldn't say no to him still, then we'd be at Hogwarts right now.'

Harry closed his eyes but pulled away from the man's touch. 'I'm so ashamed of what I've done.' He whispered.

'Don't be ashamed, Harry. You've saved many more lives than you've taken by ridding the world of such people.' Snape said honestly.

Harry opened his eyes again and Snape's eyes widened at the look of disgust in them. 'I've done much worse than that.'

'What did you do?'

Harry swallowed heavily and shook his head. 'I needed it. The bond, it took so much. I couldn't help but take it. More than once. I needed it to…' He trailed off.

'What did you do?' Snape asked once again, more patience in his voice than Harry had ever heard.

Harry reached up and traced the scar on his forehead. 'I've been taking power…taking it from Tom.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Nothing but the plot is mine.

**Chapter 5- Revelations.**

Snape just stared at him.

For more than a minute he stared at him.

'I do beg your pardon?' He asked eventually, unable to keep the utter disbelief out of his voice.

Harry looked away. 'I needed more magic, more power, so I took it.' He said quietly.

Snape's mouth dropped open and this time it was his turn to drop heavily into a chair. He shook his head several times as if to try and undo what Harry had just told him. But it was of no use. 'Are you telling me, Harry, that you can siphon magical power from the Dark Lord through your scar?' He asked incredulously.

Harry's response was barely audible. 'Yes.'

Snape found himself unable to move. He was dumbfounded. To take power from another was almost unheard of. 'Harry, I….'

Harry stood abruptly as Snape trailed off and crossed to stare out the window at the woods that surrounded the grounds. 'I know what you think of me. You can say it you know….I know what** I** think of me.' He whispered.

Snape stood also and moved to stand behind the young man. 'Have you thought of finishing this by just siphoning off all of the Dark Lord's power in one go?'

Harry spun round so fast he almost fell over and Snape steadied him with an arm on his elbow. 'What?' He breathed, clearly not expecting that response.

'I asked if you had thought of using that particular skill to destroy the Dark Lord?' He said again, clearly amused at Harry's reaction.

Harry's mouth opened and closed several times before he looked away again. 'It's a spell, not a skill.' He said after a moment.

Snape didn't say anything but it was as if Harry could feel the curiosity across the bond they shared as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniature book that he waved his wand over and enlarged before handing to the potions master.

Snape stared at the unfamiliar script on the cover. The book was old, that was not in question, but just how old was it; and where had Harry got it from? The potions master released Harry's elbow, which he'd kept hold of for the last few minutes without even noticing, and he looked up at Harry in question.

The Boy-Who-Lived just raised an eyebrow and hissed softly. Snape almost dropped the book in shock as it actually shook in his hand and then fell open to display more of that odd script. The older man flicked through several more pages but they were all the same.

'The diary of Salazar Slytherin.' Harry murmured, his green eyes now dull and shuttered.

For the send time in as many minutes Snape was once again struck dumb. 'Sytherin?' He breathed incredulously as it dawned on him that the script the book was written in was Parseltongue. 'Where on earth?'

'The Chamber of Secrets.' Harry said quietly, taking the book back shrinking it and placing it back in his pocket. Snape looked after it like a child that had had his lollipop taken away even as Harry stepped back towards the door.

'Can you use the spell as I have suggested?' Snape asked quickly before Harry could leave the room.

Harry stopped at the doorway and turned. 'Perhaps.' He offered. 'But I have something else I must do before I try.'

* * *

><p>'Dumbledore looks pissed.' Ron whispered as he and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.<p>

'I'm not entirely surprised, Ronald. What with Professor Snape missing.' Hermione said primly. 'I mean, he had classes and things today and we are preparing for NEWTs. I can't believe the Headmaster didn't arrange a substitute teacher.'

'I doubt Snape's missing.' Ron offered gaining himself a quizzical look. 'I'd lay bets he's with Harry.' The redhead's face twisted into a grimace as he actually registered what he said.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before she bent her head and whispered softly. 'Do you think Harry is okay?'

Ron clasped her hand in his under the table. 'He'll be okay, Hermione. Much as I don't like the git, if they are together, Snape will look after him. He always has.'

'And what if they're not? What if Harry's alone? What if he's sick? The bond was so new. What if it's hurting him?' Hermione continued rambling until Ron lent over and kissed her softly in spite of the half full hall around them.

Ron looked intently at her. 'In the six years you have known Snape, have you ever seen him leave anything unfinished?'

Hermione was silent for a few moments before shaking her head.

'He will find him, Hermione. He will find him and bring him back. I know he will.' Ron said seriously.

* * *

><p>'Harry?' Snape's voice was calm as he stepped into the room he and the Boy-Who-Lived had been sitting and stewing in for over a day.<p>

He'd spent time sitting in that same room in an effort to get the young man to talk. He'd made both lunch and dinner the evening before but Harry hadn't touched his. It had been early in the morning when he'd finally dragged himself to bed, spending several hours restlessly tossing before dragging himself back out of it and down to the kitchen.

As before the food he'd left at breakfast more than two hours before remained untouched and Harry continued to sit as if made from stone, staring out of the window.

Snape could tell though that the young man was doing something; at least in his mind. No one could have sat that still for that long without even blinking. In fact if it hadn't been for the bond telling him that Harry was very much alive he would have thought the boy was dead.

Suddenly, as if he knew what Snape was thinking, Harry's head snapped to him and he raised an eyebrow. 'Yes, Professor?' He murmured, startling the potions master further at the title, something the boy hadn't used since his return to school. 'Did you want something?'

The innocent expression on the young man's face stunned the older man. It was one he hadn't seen since the beginning of the boy's first year. Even after everything that Harry had seen, after all he had done, to still be able to produce that showed him to be an actor of immeasurable talent. He silently wondered if there was anyone in the world that knew the truth behind the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Professor?' Harry said again, startlingly the potions master and causing the young man's mouth to curve slightly in what on anyone else would have been a smirk.

'Lunch is ready. You should eat something, Potter.' He snapped out and turned on his heel and stalking back towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>'Don't you have to return to the school?' Harry asked as he walked slowly into the kitchen several minutes later.<p>

Snape looked up from where he was directing the soup to pour into two bowls with his wand. 'Yes. Unfortunately I do. Tonight, in fact.'

'Oh.' Harry murmured, sitting down.

'You'll be fine as long as you stay here, Harry.'

'I've things I have to do.' Harry said bluntly, reaching for a roll and tearing a piece off before dipping it in the soup.

'Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough. You cannot leave here.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'You can't stop me, Snape.'

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Really? Does that book tell you how to dismantle blood wards too?' He murmured dryly and Harry frowned a moment before standing upright suddenly.

'Let me out. Let me the hell out of here, NOW!' He yelled as he finally understood what the older man was telling him.

Snape remained seated but leant back and stared up at Harry. 'I don't think so. You need to rest. The bond cannot be broken so it matter's not whether you destroy the Dark Lord tomorrow, or next month.'

'It wasn't Tom Riddle who was next on my list.' Harry growled darkly.

The potions master let out a heavy sigh. 'Harry, please.'

Snape's plea went unheard as Harry sprinted from the room; the potions master hurrying after him.

* * *

><p>He found the Boy-Who-Lived hurling spell after spell at the door in an effort to get it open. Looking at the burn that covered most of his left hand and arm it was obvious to Snape that he'd tried the handle and that burn was the result of the cursed knob.<p>

'Harry.' Snape tried again.

'No, no, can't be locked in again. Can't. No.' Harry was breathing heavily as his quickly wore himself down once again. 'Damn it.' He gasped, dropping to his knees on the hardwood floor minutes later.

'Harry, just stop.' Snape pleaded softly as he knelt behind the young man and wrapped an arm around his waist as his other hand reached forward and closed over Harry's still open palm.

'I don't like being locked away.' Harry whispered, all his previous bravado having left him as he leant on the supporting arm around him. Any headway in regaining his stamina that had been made in the last two days had all but been erased and Snape could feel the young man's skin was once again cold and clammy.

'I know.' Snape murmured, gently lifting him to his feet and helping him shuffle towards the door. 'I'm not locking you in, Harry. I'm keeping them out. Keeping you safe.' He tried to explain. 'You're not strong enough yet.' He reached out and carefully turned the knob and opened it, not at all concerned that the boy would try to run. He wouldn't have been able to manage more than a dozen steps.

'You are not trapped here, Harry. You are safe here. There is a difference. See that stone wall there?' He pointed with his free hand to a wall that ran from the large wrought iron gates and disappeared into the forest.

'Mmmm.' Harry mumbled barely able to keep his eyes open.

'As long as you stay within that you will be safe. You can go outside, run around the grounds, explore the lake and the forest if you want to but make sure you stay within the wall. Alright?'

'Mmmm.' Harry murmured again and Snape sighed. Clearly they were going to have to have this conversation again.

Sucking in a deep breath he lifted the still too skinny form in his arms and carried him back towards the bedroom. Harry had fallen asleep by this time and Snape laid him back down on the bed.

'God, I wish you would stop rushing into things without thinking, you impudent brat.' Snape muttered as he spelled away both of their clothes and climbed in beside the young man, pulling him close. He had to get back to the school this evening but he would stay with Harry and repair the damage the young man had just done before he left. He summoned a potion from his study and placing his wand on the bedside table he'd begun smearing it gently over the nasty looking burns on Harry's hand and arm, massaging it in as the burn began to fade.

Almost an hour later he couldn't help but slide into sleep as his own lack of rest caught up with him. Harry's body had warmed slowly as Snape's hands kept up their gentle stroking and he was just too comfortable to be concerned as his eyes finally slid shut.

* * *

><p>Snape growled as he stormed into the school just on the edge of curfew that evening. He'd planned to be back during dinner time so that he would have had a moment to compose himself over the meal before the Headmaster summoned him but things hadn't gone quite as he'd planned.<p>

He fallen asleep.

And when he'd woken he found Harry staring up at him, a look of absolute confusion on his face. Those green eyes stared unblinkingly and Snape could feel the bond between them buzzing as if in anger. In an effort to soothe it he bent his head and gently kissed the young man's neck, moving in a path up his jaw. He felt Harry suck in a breath and lifted a hand to caress the pale cheek.

'I know this isn't what you want, Harry.' He whispered. 'But it is done now, and nothing you or I do can change that.'

'I know.' Harry breathed painfully. 'My heart is in pain. It hurts when I'm not with you, but my head thinks I'm completely off my rocker.' He went on. 'My head tells me to ignore it; that you're my teacher and you hate me and that this isn't really happening.'

Snape closed his eyes and turned his head away. 'I do not hate you, Harry. I cannot hate you. And this is most definitely happening.'

'I know.' Harry whispered again.

Snape opened his eyes, moving his head and resting his nose in Harry's hair and inhaling gently. 'I'm sorry, Harry.' He whispered.

'I know.' Harry said a final time and to Snape's surprise just closed his eyes and moved impossibly closer to the older man.

They lay there for another hour before Snape reluctantly pulled away and got out of bed, reaching for his clothes and beginning to dress. 'I have to go now. The Headmaster will be waiting for me. He expected me back two days ago. I cannot leave it any longer. Stay within the grounds. The wall around them is cursed. There is plenty of food in the kitchen and books in the library. I'll be back in two days for the weekend, alright?'

'What…what are you going to tell him?' Harry asked cautiously.

Snape stopped doing up his robe and turned back to Harry, leaving it hanging open as he stared down at the world weary face. 'Nothing. I will tell him nothing.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'He won't like that.'

Snape raised an eyebrow of his own. 'Then he should have looked up that bond more carefully then shouldn't he.' He smirked.

Harry frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

Snape's smirk became even more pronounced and he lent down until his face was only inches from Harry's. 'As much as you and I struggle to deal with this, Harry we are tied together forever. I am on your side and your side only. Whatever side that may be.' He finished quietly, moving his head forward and placing a soft kiss on Harry's cheek before straightening and walking swiftly from the room.

* * *

><p>'Severus.' Dumbledore sharp call broke him from his reverie and he realized he'd walked right through the school and up to the Headmaster's office.<p>

'Albus.' Snape murmured as he stepped through the open doorway to find not only the headmaster but Lupin and Minerva waiting.

'Did you find Harry? Is he alright?' The werewolf burst out and Snape rolled his eyes.

'Yes, I found him. He was fine as far as I could tell.' He replied bluntly.

'As far as you could tell? Didn't you bring him back?' Minerva put in her two cents as Dumbledore just watched him in silence.

Snape folded his arms over his chest. 'He dueled all four of us and escaped, Minerva. Do you really think me capable of bringing him in on my own?'

Both Lupin and Minerva looked as if they were about to speak but Dumbledore beat them to it. 'There has been another death. It registered at the Department of Mysteries. Did you know?'

Snape hesitated a moment. 'Yes.' He said slowly. 'I am aware.'

'He told you.'

'Not exactly.' Snape realized that it was going to be difficult to keep his promise to Harry but he would do his best.

Albus' eyes narrowed. 'You saw it.'

'No.' Snape said honestly as he had turned away when Harry had said the spell. It was a fine line and Snape didn't want this discussion going any further so he quickly ended it. 'It matters not now. I didn't manage to bring him back.'

'Then you don't know where he is right now?'

'I could hazard a guess.' Snape said carefully making sure he didn't shift his weight at all. He knew Dumbledore would be watching for any sign of falsehood.

'Well?' Lupin snapped impatiently.

Snape glared at him for a moment before turning back to Dumbledore. 'There is only one Death Eater left in the Inner Circle. My guess would be that he is lying in wait somewhere until he can work out how to finish the task.'

'Lucius.' Minerva whispered.

'Yes.' Snape murmured.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and Snape gave silent thanks that the inquisition seemed to be over. 'Are you going to wait for him?'

The potions master raised an eyebrow. 'Malfoy Manor is locked down like the muggle Fort Knox. No one in or out. Lucius saw Rabastan and Zabini die. He is absolutely petrified. I think even if the Dark Lord were in a fit state to summon him Lucius would rather die from that than risk leaving Malfoy Manor.'

'What do you mean fit state?'

Snape sighed heavily, he hadn't meant to let that out. He just was so grateful the last topic had been dropped. 'I believe that the Dark Lord was using the Mark to siphon power off the Death Eaters, at least those he trusted. It gave him strength, enabled him to live as long as he has. The inner circle were tied far more tightly to the Dark Lord than the others and the last time I saw him, almost a week ago now, he did not look well.'

'When did you find this out?' Lupin asked curiously.

'Several days ago.' Snape said cryptically but he could tell by the slight widening of the headmaster's eyes that he understood the significance of the statement.

'Well that changes things. Did you get a chance to alert Harry of this before he disappeared again?' Dumbledore asked curiously.

Snape stiffened imperceptibly. 'No, Potter is still unaware of this.'

Dumbledore looked doubtful. 'Will you be able to find him again, Severus?' He asked bluntly.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'As you are aware, Headmaster,' He began coldly. 'I do not have a choice in the matter. The bond will not allow anything else. It will continue searching for Potter whether I like it or not. I will be leaving again on Saturday morning after I make sure my classes have enough work to keep them out of trouble.'

'That is not what I asked, Severus. Will you be able to find him?' Albus returned just as coldly.

The coal black eyes narrowed dangerously. 'You can rest assured, Albus that I will be doing everything I can.' He snapped before spinning on his heel and stalking from the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione almost cheered when Snape slammed his way into the potions classroom the next morning. He looked a bit better than he had before he'd left so Hermione knew that he'd found Harry. She was itching to speak with him but he only once came near her desk and with Slytherins all around the room she couldn't very well come right out and ask him.<p>

He solved her dilemma though when several minutes before the lesson finished he placed a folded slip of parchment on her desk with a sneer.

'Your pleas to your Head of House have been fruitful, Miss Granger. It seems I'm to allow you a second chance at the extra credit work after all. That is a pass to the restricted section. I trust you will use it wisely. I'll expect nothing less than excellence this time.' He snapped before stalking across the room to yell at someone else.

Hermione gingerly picked up the piece of parchment and put it carefully in her book. She knew there was no extra credit assignment. She knew what the note was about, and there was no way she would be opening it here.

Minutes later Snape dismissed them all and Hermione quickly packed away her things and rushed from the room.

At the entrance to the great hall she waited impatiently for Ron to come in from Care of Magical Creatures. She bounced up and down on her toes looking eagerly for the shock of red hair within the group of students making their way up to the castle.

'Ron! Ron!' She called out as he got close enough.

'Bloody hell woman, are you trying to pull my arm off?' Ron complained as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the hall and back up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. 'Hermione, you do realize it's lunchtime, don't you?' He whined as he rubbed his rumbling stomach.

Hermione ignored him and actually continued dragging him past the portrait of the fat lady and up another flight of stairs until they reached the room of requirement. Ron had finished his complaining several floors down as he realized that Hermione wouldn't have acted the way she was if it wasn't something important.

Once the door was closed behind then he waited to Hermione to turn around and begin to explain.

And she did.

After a couple of minutes of speaking she reached into her bag and pulled out the parchment Snape had given her, unfolding it and holding it both so they could see.

_The Shrieking Shack, tomorrow, 8am. Do not be late or I will go without you._

'Well, that's blunt and to the point.' Ron muttered.

Hermione re-read the note once again. 'Do you think he's going to take us to see Harry?' She asked hopefully.

Ron grinned. 'Well, I doubt he's handing us over to You-Know-Who.' He said dryly earning himself a smack from Hermione.

'God, I hope it's to see Harry.' Hermione breathed, staring at the note once again.

Ron put an arm around her shoulders. 'I guess we'll find out tomorrow, won't we.' He murmured pulling her close.

Hermione sighed and nodded as they both wished that it was the next day already.

* * *

><p>'It is good to see that you can be on time for something other than meals, Mr Weasley.' Came Snape's silky voice, startling the two Gryffindors as they stepped out of the tunnel and into the Shack.<p>

'Merlin, Professor. I wish you wouldn't do that.' Ron breathed harshly, a hand over his chest in an effort to calm his racing heart.

The potions master just smirked and held out a copy of the Daily Prophet. Both Ron and Hermione looked at in curiously.

'Have they found, Harry?' Hermione asked pointing hesitantly at the headline that, as usual, screamed Harry's name, even though no one knew he had even left Hogwarts yet.

Snape rolled his eyes. 'It's a Portkey, you complete dunderheads.' He sneered.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances but Hermione, blushing brightly, still refused to touch the newspaper. 'Um, excuse me, Sir. Where are you taking us?' She asked hesitantly.

Snape almost activated the Portkey then and there, Gryffindors be damned. 'I could well be taking you to the Dark Lord, Miss Granger, you will never know. But if you wish to see your best friend then I suggest you grab hold of the Portkey before I count to three. One.'

Another glance was exchanged.

'Two.'

Ron shrugged and reached out to touch the Portkey.

'Three.'

Hermione just got her finger on the Portkey before it activated and they were pulled away with an invisible hook behind the navel.

* * *

><p>Naturally the potions master landed elegantly on his feet and stared down in disdain at the tangle of arms and legs that were the two Gryffindors. When they finally managed to stand Ron was the same color as his hair and Hermione couldn't control her giggles.<p>

Snape just snorted softly and turned on his heel. 'Follow me.' He said curtly and the two teenagers hurried to follow. He led them through the corridors to where he knew Harry would be. The library. The same room he had spent so many hours in just a few days ago.

He stopped at the door, unsurprised to see Harry in what was quickly becoming his usual position. He idly wondered whether Harry had moved from there since he left.

He cleared his throat softly. 'Hello, Harry.'

Harry's head whipped around so quickly he almost fell off the windowsill he was precariously balanced on.

Snape's eyes widened as Harry gave him a small smile. 'I have a surprise for you.' He added softly, stepping to one side and letting Ron and Hermione to move past him.

'Harry!' Hermione shrieked and the two Gryffindors darted across the room towards their friend. Harry by this time had leapt off the windowsill and met them halfway in a small group hug with lots of tears and laughter and hugs. It was clear he had missed them just as much as they'd missed him.

Coal black eyes became suspiciously bright as he finally saw Harry truly smile and laugh for the first time in many months. This was who the young man was. These were his family. They were all he had left.

With that realization squeezing painfully at his heart he took several silent paces back out of the room and continued back down the hallway towards the kitchen.

'Professor.' Harry's call stopped him just before he reached the stairs and he waited until the young man quickly moved down the corridor and stopped close by, lifting a hand and laying it gently on his arm. 'Thank you, Professor.' Harry whispered.

'Severus.' Snape replied equally softly as he tucked several strands of hair behind Harry's ear.

'Thank you, Severus.' Harry murmured hesitantly.

Snape's mouth quirked slightly. 'You need them, Harry, just as they need you. They are a part of you.'

'Yes, I hadn't realized how much.' Harry admitted, moving closer and lifting his hand to Snape's chest. 'You don't have to go; they are technically a part of you now too.' He said, giving the man a sly grin.

Snape snorted softly. 'You really know how to make this bond sound even more appealing.' He murmured.

Harry let out a soft laugh. 'I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you. I know how hard this must have been for you. To bring them into your home and I want you to know I appreciate it.'

Snape's arms came around him automatically and pulled the young man close, letting Harry rest his head on the potions master's chest. 'I told you, Harry, I'm on your side. I want this over as much as you but not at the expense of your life. You've gotten careless, as if your life has no meaning. Granger and Weasley will help you put everything into perspective and work out what is important. This is something you need. Do not hold back from your friends. They will not judge you. They are there to help you, ground you, and support you. Let them.'

Harry pulled away slightly and placed a soft kiss on the older man's cheek before resting his head back on the black clad chest. 'I will.' He promised.

Ron and Hermione watched from the position half hidden in the doorway. The heard what the potions master said and saw how the two interacted and it was clear that things had changed between their best friend and their teacher.

'He loves him.' Hermione said suddenly and it took but a moment for Ron to realize that she wasn't talking about Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – Nothing's mine

**Chapter 6 – Full Strength**

They quickly ducked back into the room and waited for Harry to return.

'Should we say anything?' Ron asked softly.

Hermione glanced at the door and shook her head. 'No. Harry's always been oblivious about these sorts of things. It will take him a while to notice.'

'Then don't you think he should know? Be aware?'

'How will that help him?' Hermione hissed. 'He's freaked out enough as it is I imagine. We should just let nature take its course.'

Ron grimaced but was saved from answering when Harry slipped back into the room and soft smile gracing his face and gestured for his friends to come and sit down by the roaring fireplace. It was cold outside. With the passing of All Hallows over a week before the temperature had dropped and there was the promise of snow in the air.

There was a tense silence that lasted several minutes. 'How have you been?' Harry asked hesitantly.

Hermione glanced at Ron before answering. 'Worried about you.' She replied quietly.

Harry sighed. Hermione always knew how to get to him. 'Sorry about that. I just…I couldn't stay.'

'Harry, mate, it's alright. We do understand.' Ron assured him when an expression of pain flashed in Harry's eyes.

'Can you tell us what happened, Harry? With the Headmaster I mean.' Hermione's voice shook slightly as if she was worried how Harry would react to the question.

Harry's eyes flashed, this time from anger, but before he could say anything Snape walked in levitating a tray which was promptly set before Harry. 'I would presume that Mr Weasley and Miss Granger have eaten this morning however, I know for a fact that you haven't. Judging by the still full cupboards in the kitchen, I doubt you have even looked at food much less eaten any since I left on Thursday.' Snape raised an eyebrow in question and Harry knew he was caught, flushing slightly and dropping his eyes. 'I thought not. If you want to finish this then you need your strength. Eat. All of it.' He added sternly before turning on his heel and stalking from the room.

Harry groaned softly as Hermione winked at Ron. 'Harry, you really should eat you know. Otherwise you're causing poor Professor Snape no end of worry.'

Harry scowled at her. 'He's not concerned. He just likes to be continually picking on someone and at the moment I'm the most convenient target.'

Ron let out a snort but didn't say anything even as Hermione patted Harry's arm.

'You really should eat it, Harry. Particularly as the house elves have gone to all the trouble of making it.'

Harry shook his head but obligingly picked up a piece of toast. 'Snape doesn't have house elves.' He said simply biting into the cinnamon covered bread and sighing softly. It really was very good.

Ron and Hermione's eyes almost fell out of their heads as they quickly realised that Snape had cooked the large array of food on the tray especially for Harry. He had the usual English breakfast with cinnamon toast, porridge with milk and honey and even freshly brewed coffee in a plunger. They remained speechless for some time.

'Um Harry, you do realise that Professor Snape cooked that especially for you don't you.' Hermione asked several minutes later as Harry finished his slice of toast and pushed the remaining food on the tray away.

Harry snorted. 'Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. He just conjured it.'

Ron frowned. 'You can't conjure food, Harry, not in the truest sense anyway. Otherwise we'd have new books and robes and things as mum and dad wouldn't have to worry about paying for food for seven children.'

'Why do you think Hogwarts has house elves? Dumbledore could have easily conjured food for everyone if it was possible.' Hermione added.

Harry stared at each of his friends before looking back down at the plate. He remembered the trays of food the potions master had bought him over the two days they had been shut up together. He hadn't realised the man had actually taken the time to cook it. He was still so angry at the time. At Dumbledore, and Snape, and even himself. The anger had consumed him. He hadn't wanted to eat until that last day and even then he'd let his anger and fear get to him once more and he ended up back in bed.

'I didn't realise.' He whispered, pulling the tray closer again and lifting his fork.

'Harry don't.' Hermione moved off her seat to sit next to him on the floor. Placing a hand on his arm and squeezing softly. 'Don't eat it if you don't want it. I'm sure Professor Snape will understand.'

Harry shook his head and dropped the fork again, pulling his knees towards his chest and dropping his head. 'God I hate this.' He whispered, so softly that Ron had to move from his chair to sit beside him so he could hear. 'Everything is so out of control. My head can't keep track of everything and I don't know what to do. I thought I could finish it but I can't. I can't, and now I've made it worse.'

Hermione could just see the tears dripping down his face, even as he spoke. He seemed completely unaware of them as he continued to ramble on. Surprisingly it was Ron who reached out grasping his friend tightly and holding him.

'It will be okay, Harry. I promise it will.' Ron murmured as he looked helplessly at Hermione.

Harry shook his head again, more violently this time. 'No, it won't. I...I...'

'Harry, it's alright. Nothing you did could ever make us think less of you.' Hermione murmured honestly as she brought a hand up to rub gently at his shoulders. 'You are our best friend and nothing, nothing will ever change that.'

'Mione's right, mate, I don't care what you've done, or what's happened, or anything. All I know is that you need us, and we aren't going anywhere.'

'I killed people.' Harry breathed and then raised his head, his eyes panicked. 'I KILLED PEOPLE.' He cried. 'I WANTED THIS OVER BUT IT'LL NEVER BE CAN'T BREAK IT AND NOW I'VE KILLED PEOPLE FOR NOTHING. '

Both Hermione and Ron were stunned but thankfully Harry didn't notice as he pulled away harshly away from Ron and scrambled to his feet. 'I'm sorry. I can't. Not now.' He cried as he all but ran for the door. There however, he ran into a strong black clad chest whose attached arms grabbed him and refused to let him go. Harry attacked physically but Snape just stood there and took the blows Harry rained down on his face and chest and shoulders.

'Bastard.' Harry cried. 'This is your fault.'

'Yes.' Snape said simply, staring at Ron and Hermione who were watching with tear filled eyes.

'I don't want this.' Harry sobbed. 'I don't want any of this.'

'I know.' Snape murmured.

'Fix it. Please fix it.' Harry's cries had dropped to no more than a whisper but Snape heard it easily and tightened his arms around the Boy-Who-Lived who clung to him in return. 'I don't want to go to Azkaban.'

'I won't allow it.' Snape murmured darkly, Ron and Hermione suddenly forgotten as he turned his attention to Harry. 'You will never go there, Harry. I swear to you. I will take you away from here before I let them lay a single hand on you.'

'Severus, please.' Harry breathed into Snape's neck.

The potions master pulled away and reached up to cup Harry's cheek, seeing the strain very evident in the green eyes. 'When did you last sleep?' He asked softly.

Harry tried to look away but Snape wouldn't let him. 'Thursday.' He whispered finally.

Snape closed his eyes for a moment before reaching into his robes and pulling out a familiar blue vial.

'No.' Harry breathed, shaking his head.

'Harry, you need to rest. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley will be here when you wake. I promise.' Snape's voice was no more than a murmur but Harry heard the conviction contained within the promise easily.

Harry stared up into the onyx eyes and swallowed before nodding. 'Okay.' He said quietly, taking the vial with shaking fingers and downing it with a grimace.

Snape kept his tight hold on Harry as he lifted him carefully and carried him over to the empty sofa the young man had been leaning against, laying him down gently. Ron and Hermione watched in silence as the potions master made several short sharp flicks of his wand, banishing the tray and placing a pillow under Harry's head and covering him with a blanket.

The older wizard straightened and stared down at the two Gryffindors, his expression unreadable. 'I'm sure I don't need to tell either of you that anything you see or hear in this house over the next twenty four hours is not to be repeated to anybody, most particularly to the Headmaster.' He said. 'The consequences for Harry could be most…severe.'

'Professor,' Hermione licked her lips nervously. 'What did Harry mean?' she asked, lifting her hand and gently stroking her fingers though her friend's hair. 'About…killing people.'

Snape made an almost abortive movement to slap the young woman's hand away from Harry but controlled it by clenching his jaw tightly and turning to face the fireplace so they couldn't see his face. 'There have been attacks on the Death Eaters of the Dark Lord's inner circle. Only myself and Lucius Malfoy remain.'

'Attacks?' Ron voice was slightly incredulous. 'What do you mean attacks?'

Snape turned his head slightly and glanced at Harry before closing his eyes and turning away. 'You must understand. This bond has been hard on him. Albus never told us, either of us, that it could not be dissolved. He never asked Harry, never sat down and talked to him like an adult. What Harry has done is no fault of his. He was desperate and he thought there was no other way.'

'You don't have to defend him to us, Professor.' Hermione said honestly. 'We probably know better than anyone what Harry's been through.'

Snape nodded but didn't say anything.

'What did Harry do?' Ron asked, his voice barely a whisper.

There was another glance at Harry before the question was answered. 'He turned himself into an assassin.' Snape sighed softly. 'He thought that the sooner he destroyed the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord the sooner Albus could remove the bond.'

'I'm still not sure I understand.' Ron frowned, his eyes widening as Snape spun to face him.

'Are you really that dense, Weasley.' He snarled. 'He sought them out. One by one he sought them out and he murdered them. In cold blood. And all because he thought he might actually have some semblance of control of his own life. I mean he is seventeen. Most seventeen year olds can do pretty much what ever they like.' Snape added bitterly.

Hermione eyed the potions master carefully. This defensive posture, particularly on their friend's behalf, was hard to place, particularly with his previous animosity towards Harry. 'Excuse me, Professor.' She asked hesitantly. 'Do you know what bond was placed on you and Harry?'

Snape glanced at Harry's sleeping form before shaking his head. 'Not exactly.' He murmured.

Hermione couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. 'You agreed to a bond you didn't know the details of?'

Snape bristled. 'I have already had this conversation with Harry, Miss Granger. I do not need to have it with you as well.'

'Sorry Professor.' Hermione said, her face flushed with embarrassment.

'I think Hermione has a point, Sir.' Ron said bravely. 'I don't know you all that well really, but I can't imagine you of all people would agree to do something that you didn't know the consequences of.'

Snape glared at the boy but for once Ron didn't back away, glaring right back at the man in defiance.

'This isn't just about you.' The red head went on. 'This is about our best friend, someone we have watched go through hell since the moment he arrived in our world. I think we have a right to be privy to more details than the rest of the world.'

Snape folded his arms over his chest, his tall form suddenly looking all the more imposing to the two teenagers sitting on the floor. 'You are in my ancestral home. Somewhere no one, apart from Harry, is even aware is still inhabitable. I think you already know more than the rest of the world.'

'You didn't answer the question, Professor.' Hermione said in a small but firm voice.

Snape suddenly looked exasperated. 'I trusted him alright.' He snapped. 'I've never trusted anyone the way I trusted him and he took advantage of it. Are you happy now?' With a flick of his black robes the man stormed from the room.

'He's a lot more…volatile…than he used to be.' Ron said with a snort.

Hermione looked between the door and the sleeping figure of their friend and bit her lip thoughtfully. 'We need to find out what that bond was.' She said softly.

'Why?' Ron asked curiously as he dragged himself back up onto a chair.

Hermione reached out and gently stroked Harry's cheek. 'Because I think Professor Dumbledore made a mistake.'

* * *

><p>'Excuse me, Professor.' Hermione said hesitantly, her voice soft but pleading.<p>

Snape looked up from the cup of tea that was sitting on the table in front of him, a cup of tea that he had been staring at for more than ten minutes since he had all but stormed away from the three teenagers. 'Yes, Miss Granger?' He said slowly. His tone of voice making in clear that he really did want to be left alone.

Hermione ignored the tone and took a deep breath. 'Professor, please can you just hear me out before you get all huffy.' Snape raised an eyebrow and Hermione quickly ploughed on. 'I think Professor Dumbledore has made a mistake...with the bond.' She said hurriedly. 'I think it was supposed to work the other way around.'

The eyebrow rose further and finally a hand rose and gestured for the young woman to sit down opposite him. 'I don't suppose you could elaborate on that exceedingly cryptic sentence?' He drawled.

Hermione looked stunned that he hadn't just thrown her out and opened and closed her mouth several times, much to Snape's amusement, before she could actually talk. 'Right, well, yes...'

'The bond?' Snape proffered the lifeline and Hermione grabbed it with both hands.

'Yes. The bond. Excuse me for saying, Sir, but you seem to be suddenly very protective of Harry. As if you would do anything for him. Anything he asked of you.' Hermione stammered and hurried on as that eyebrow rose once more. 'I think the Headmaster wanted the bond to work the other way. So that Harry would do whatever you said. Harry would listen to you and naturally you in turn listen to him, Professor Dumbledore I mean. It would have made sure that Harry was under his thumb, one way or the other.' She trailed off.

Snape stared at her in silence for several moments causing Hermione to shift nervously. 'And why, Miss Granger, do you think that was the Headmaster's intention?'

Hermione's eyes glinted in defiance. 'I've spent the last six years at Harry's side, Professor. 'I've seen the Headmaster's machinations first hand. I know everything that has happened in that time. Harry is nothing more than a weapon in the Headmaster's eyes. Something to be used.' She finished angrily, turning away.

'That still doesn't explain why you think the Headmaster made a mistake.'

Hermione sighed and turned back. 'You hated Harry.' She said bluntly. 'It's unnatural for your feelings to have changed so dramatically. I don't believe it was the headmaster's intention for you to develop feelings for Harry.'

Snape scowled. 'I do not have feelings for the brat.' He muttered.

Hermione actually snorted. 'Of course you don't. That's why you've hidden him away where no one can find him and allowed two other Gryffindors to invade your private home.'

Snape glared at her but Hermione just stared back at him, a glint of amusement in her eyes. Eventually Snape looked away. 'And if the Headmaster made a mistake, then what? What do we do now?'

Hermione leant forward, her gaze intense. 'We need to find out exactly what the bond is. Until we know we can't plan.' She said bluntly.

'Plan?' The potions master questioned.

Hermione smirked, a decidedly Slytherin expression that startled the older man. 'You don't think that Ron and I just sit by and let fate throw everything at Harry without trying to shield him, do you?' She murmured.

This time both eyebrows were raised and the potions master actually snorted. 'You planning I could believe, Miss Granger. Mr Weasley, however, couldn't plan his way out a paper bag.' He said dryly.

Hermione's mouth twitched and Snape realised that his comment had come closer to the mark than he had expected. He eyed the young woman carefully for several minutes, his black eyes intense. Hermione sat stock still as if she knew he was weighing her.

Finally he raised his wand and summoned parchment and a quill and began scribbling. Several minutes later he passed it to Hermione who read it quickly.

'Is this…?'

Snape nodded. 'That it what the Headmaster had me recite that night.'

Hermione read it again before looking up. 'I need to get back to Hogwarts. I want to get started in the Library.' She whispered.

Those black eyes became calculating for a moment before Snape stood and gestured for Hermione to follow him.

He led her through a maze of corridors before stopping at a set of large doors and turning to face her. 'You will not find what you seek in Hogwarts' library.' He said softly before opening the door.

* * *

><p>Harry felt himself waking slowly. He was warm and comfortable and the soft blanket that was covering him smelt wonderful. He could feel Snape's magic in every fibre of the blanket and it surrounded him and made him feel so safe he didn't want to move. His head told him to get up and rant and rave, chase down Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle and end this once and for all, but the gentle magic was soothing and it quickly calmed the urge and left him feeling contented.<p>

A few minutes later he opened his eyes, blinking several times to see the room lit by the soft glow of the fireplace. He saw Ron asleep in the chair across from him and realised that it was almost dinner time.

'Ron.' He whispered softly, still reluctant to move.

The red head shot up in his seat, looking wildly around the room and causing Harry to chuckle softly. Ron caught sight of the amused green eyes peeking back at him from the sofa and smiled. 'Hey mate. How you feeling?'

Harry shrugged and burrowed further into the warmth of the blanket. 'Okay, I guess. Better than I did this morning.'

Ron yawned and stretched, glancing at the clock over the mantle piece. 'Yesterday, you mean.' He sighed, gesturing to the clock.

Harry squinted and moments later his glasses landed on his nose courtesy of Ron. 'Half twelve?' He gasped. 'But what about Hogwarts? You and Hermione. You'll be missed. Dumbledore will know. Where is Hermione?'

Ron snorted. 'Calm down mate. Hermione dropped a few hints to Lavender about the two of us and the Room of Requirement. I have no doubt she put two and two together and got twelve and thinks we are locked in there together right now and have been since yesterday.'

Harry's eyes widened so much they almost fell out of his head. 'But..but the whole of Gryffindor will think….' He stammered.

Ron snorted again albeit blushing brightly. 'I know.' He snickered.

Harry stared at his friend for a moment before shaking his head. 'I don't think I want to know.' He muttered. 'So where is Hermione? It'll spoil your alibi a bit if she's back at Hogwarts.'

Ron shrugged again and stood up, stretching his arms over his head and yawning again. 'Holed up with Snape somewhere I expect.'

'Excuse me?' Harry squeaked.

Ron laughed at the look on his friends face. 'Not like that. She's trying to find out what the bond is between you two.'

Harry sighed and sat up reluctantly. 'Oh.' He whispered.

'Perhaps we should go and find them.' Ron suggested, not liking the dejected look in Harry's eyes.

Harry swallowed and swung his legs off the sofa and stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 'Come on. They'll probably be in the library.' He offered before heading towards the door, knowing Ron would follow.

Just as they reached the door Ron reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, stopping him and turning him so he could see his face. 'It'll be okay, Harry. I swear it will. One way or the other Hermione and I will be with you.'

Harry smiled wanly. 'I know you will, Ron.' He whispered. 'But I still don't see how all this can turn out alright. Voldemort is still out there, the bond can't be broken, by anyone…and…and I've killed people.'

Ron watched as Harry turned away and shuffled out the door, a flash of anger at Dumbledore among others crossing his face before he moved quickly to follow.

'This isn't good.' Snape murmured as he stared down at the book sitting innocently on the table between them.

'Harry needs to know this.' Hermione said quietly. 'He needs to know what will happen if it isn't completed.'

'I dread to think of how he will take it.' Snape tore his eyes from the book and sank down into a nearby chair.

'I can't believe the Headmaster would do this to Harry…or you for that matter.' Hermione looked horrified that one of her idols could act so callously towards someone he should be protecting.

Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I was a Death Eater.' The potions master sighed.

'I don't see what that has to do with anything.' Hermione snapped.

Snape opened his eyes and Hermione almost stepped back at the look of self-loathing in the onyx eyes. 'Like Harry, I have done things I regret and I suppose the Headmaster must have been under the mistaken impression that I would do such a thing again.'

It took less than a moment for Hermione to work out the true meaning of that statement and her eyes widened and her face paled. 'You wouldn't.' She breathed.

Snape shook his head. 'Never.' He hissed darkly.

Hermione reached out tentative hand as if to place it on his shoulder but pulled it back when he stood. 'I know you wouldn't, Professor. I know you've done things you're not proud of but I can't see you ever hurting Harry like that. Even without the bond.'

Snape whirled away from her and crossed the room, plucking a book off the shelf and opening it. 'Contrary to popular belief, Miss Granger, my restraint does not stop at Harry.'

Hermione blushed. 'I know, sir. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.'

Snape made a soft noise of dismissal but didn't reply.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably for a few moments before gathering the courage to speak. 'I really should go and see if Harry's awake yet. He really needs to know about this.'

'I need to know what?' Harry asked bluntly, his voice startling both occupants in the room who whirled to face him, Hermione gasping with a hand on her chest.

'For god's sake, Harry. Don't sneak up on people like that.' She scolded.

Ron, standing behind Harry, snorted softly and pushed Harry gently into the room before him. 'So what does Harry need to know and why do I get the idea he won't like it.'

'Hey, that's my line.' Harry gave him a mock glare and Ron just snorted again, guiding him to a chair and pushing him down in it.

'You'll need to sit down for this.' He said knowingly, ignoring the irritated glare from the potions master.

Harry scowled at the red head before turning to Hermione.

His bushy haired friend sighed heavily and sat down across from Harry. 'Harry, Professor Snape was kind enough to write down the words of the spell used to bind you together.'

Harry glanced at Snape but he continued pretending to read the book in his hand, his face emotionless.

'Harry.' Hermione went on catching his attention once again. 'The bond that was placed on you and Professor Snape was designed to make you subservient to him, or so protective of him that you would do anything he said to make him happy, at the very least.'

Harry stared at her in silence for a moment. 'I beg your pardon.'

'It wasn't just about the visions, Harry. Professor Dumbledore wanted to keep you under his thumb.' Hermione said softly.

Harry's mouth opened and closed several times. 'But...but I don't...I haven't...'

'The bond was designed to have the weakest of the two wizards subservient to the other.' Hermione explained.

'But I'm not. Dumbledore must have made a mistake.' Harry insisted.

Snape closed the book with a snap and turned to look at them. 'There was no mistake, Harry.' He murmured. 'Albus just underestimated you, yet again.'

The face may have been unreadable but to Harry the onyx eyes spoke volumes. 'Severus, I...'

'I'm actually a bit hungry.' Hermione said suddenly. 'Come on Ron, you can help me make something.' She said firmly, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room leaving Harry and Severus staring at each other in silence.

'I'm sorry, Severus.' Harry whispered looking away. The thought that he was more powerful than the older wizard did not disturb him. He knew he had grown more powerful. No, it was the thought that the man had to care for him, protect him and do so whether he wanted to or not that turned his stomach. It was almost like slavery.

'There is more.' Snape said hesitantly.

Harry looked back. 'What else could there be?'

Snape sighed, pushing the book back into its place on the shelf and turning to face him, leaning back on the shelf and folding him arms over his chest. 'The illness you feel, Harry. When we are separated, I mean, will not go away. Not until the bond is sealed.'

Harry swallowed. 'Sealed?' He squeaked.

This time it was Snape's turn to look away and he dropped his head to stare at the floor directly in front of him as if the pattern on the carpet was fascinating. 'I do not believe you are that naive, Harry.' He murmured. 'And to that end it is my turn to apologise. I cannot change the fact as much as I would want to spare you something like that.'

'Something like what?' Harry asked bluntly as he stood up and crossed to stand in front of the potions master. 'Are you going to force me?'

Snape's head shot up a look of horror on his face that had Harry reaching out immediately to place a hand on his arm in an effort to make it go away. 'I would never.'

Harry gave him a small smile. 'I know. You couldn't anyway, with the way the bond is, I gather. Besides, you shouldn't be apologising, this has affected you just as much as me.'

Snape lifted a hand and cupped Harry's cheek. 'I just wish that it hadn't turned you into something you didn't want to become.' He murmured.

'War turns everyone into something they don't want to become.' Harry whispered before quickly covering his mouth as he yawned.

Snape's expression softened. 'You need to sleep again, but perhaps some food first. If we are going to finish this then you need to be at full strength. Or as close to it as you can be anyway.'

Harry smiled and allowed the older man to place an arm around his shoulders and guide him from the room towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Snape hung his robe in his closet and sat down on the side of bed with a sigh. It had been a long day, only made longer with the discovery Hermione had made. The potions master shook his head as his mind went over the revelations of the day.<p>

He wondered what had been going through the mind of the Boy-Who-Lived who had been unusually quiet at their excessively late dinner. He'd watched as Harry had chatted softly with his friends, casting the occasional glance at Snape. It was in those moments that Snape could see the cogs turning in the young man's eyes but Harry would look away too quickly for Snape to work out what he was thinking.

He'd shown Hermione to a room and then gestured to a second one with two beds, thinking that Harry would be more comfortable bunking in with his friend. Sure they had shared a bed several times but Harry had been all but unconscious on those occasions and Snape didn't think he would want to be sharing a bed with the potions master even if their previous feelings towards each other had changed to some degree.

With these thoughts still tumbling through his mind he stood again and tugged off his shirt and tossed it in the washing basket near the door before undoing his shoes and stepping out of them.

He was just about to undo his trousers when a soft knock sounded and the door opened just wide enough to let a slip of a young man through before it closed again.

Snape raised an eyebrow but made no moved towards him. 'Harry?' he asked curiously.

Harry swallowed, tearing his eyes from Snape's naked chest and smiling nervously as he stepped closer to the older man.

The potions master's eyes almost fell out of his head when Harry untied his robe and let it fall to the floor to reveal not a scrap of clothing underneath. 'Harry!' He whispered, mortified with himself when his voice broke.

Harry reached out and placed his hands on the older man's chest and Snape couldn't help but liken them to branding irons. 'You are right.' He said softly but firmly causing Snape to raise another eyebrow. 'If we are going to finish this I need to be at full strength.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine

**Chapter 7 – Not on your own**

'Harry.' Snape breathed.

'Please Severus.' Harry pleaded softly.

Snape reached out and Harry's robe rose into his hand. He quickly wrapped it round the young man's shoulders before he grasped Harry's hands within his own and held them tightly. 'Harry, you don't know what it is you're asking of me.' He whispered.

'Yes, I do.' Harry replied. 'I know you would never overstep the bounds you so clearly keep, so I'm doing it for you. I need this, Severus. I need to be strong so I can finish this.'

Snape let go with one hand and gently traced his fingertips along Harry's cheek. 'It won't change anything. The bond will still be in place.'

'I know that.' Harry said softly. 'But it means we can live in peace. No Riddle. No Ministry. No Dumbledore.'

Snape's eyes closed. 'Harry, I…'

Harry watched as the potions master trailed off, closing his eyes as if in pain. 'Please, Severus. Please do this for me.' Harry urged. 'I have to make the best of what my life now is, and I need this to do it.'

Snape kept Harry's hand within his own as he tugged him over to the bed and sat down beside him. 'Harry, have you thought of the consequences of this. Once this is sealed do you realise what it will mean? It will change your emotions towards me, towards us. You won't have a choice in how you feel.'

Harry smiled wanly. 'I think it is you that doesn't have a choice in this, Severus. And besides, I have made mine.'

Snape stared into the bright green eyes. They looked so old, but so young at the same time. 'This isn't what I expected would happen.' He said quietly.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, lifting a hand to run it through his messy black hair. 'I know. Albus knew what would happen. Or at least he thought he did. He hoped that I would be the weaker one, that I would stay with you at Hogwarts.'

'He isn't often wrong.' Snape muttered.

Harry's eyes opened and Snape arched an eyebrow at the fire shining in them. 'Well, he wasn't completely wrong.' He whispered. 'I will be staying with you. Just not anywhere near him.'

Snape stood and moved across to the window, looking out at the darkness. Harry could see the pain in his eyes reflected in the window and he too stood and crossed to stand. 'And just how long will you stay, Harry?' The long arms rose to cross over the man's chest in a defensive gesture. 'You will try and fight it. I know you. I know who and what you are. You won't be content with tying yourself to me for life. You will try and fight it and you will die. I don't want to see you die.' Snape's voice broke and Harry was by his side turning the older man to face him. 'How long will you stay, Harry? Until Riddle is destroyed? Until vengeance on Albus is yours? How long?'

Harry stood on his tiptoes and cupped Snape's cheeks with both hands before kissing the unresponsive lips tenderly. 'Forever.' He whispered. 'I don't want to die. I want to live…and I want to share it with someone.'

Snape's black eyes searched the green ones intensely as his arms wound around Harry's waist and drew him close. One long fingered hand came up to trace the planes of Harry's face as if they alone could tell him the truth.

Harry held his breath, willing the older man to see just how sincere he was. Snape must have been satisfied for a moment later he dropped his head and captured Harry's lips with his own.

Harry moaned softly as an insistent tongue pushed at his lips. He let his hands trail softly across the potions master chest. Snape's arms wrapped more firmly around him and lifted him, carrying him soundlessly across the floor and bending down to place him gently on the bed.

'Severus.' Harry breathed as the man's incredible hands began wandering all over his body. It was as if he'd suddenly grown a number of extra ones and his touch seared Harry's skin and left him panting.

'Harry.' Snape murmured, his silky voice sliding over Harry in much the same manner as his hands and mouth. Idly Harry wondered if the bond really made it that much better or it would have been as good without it. Several moments later Snape did something that caused Harry's eyes to roll back into his head and everything else was soon forgotten.

* * *

><p>Harry woke to see black eyes staring intensely at him. He could see the fear lurking deep inside them. Fear that Harry would get up and walk away. That what they had shared had meant nothing. And that, in spite of his words, Harry really wanted nothing more than to destroy Riddle and the headmaster no matter what the cost to his life.<p>

He smiled gently. 'Good morning.' He murmured dropping his head and all but burrowing into the firm chest in front of him. He heard the sharp release of breath and felt the strong arms tighten around him and he closed his eyes and smiled again.

'You need to get up, Harry. It's after midday.' Snape murmured, carding his fingers through Harry's hair.

As if in agreement Harry's stomach let out an enormous growl and he raised his head, a brilliant flush suffusing his cheeks. 'Excuse me.' He whispered.

Snape chuckled and pulled away reluctantly and pulled on his robe as Harry watched. 'I'll go and get you some fresh clothes while you have a shower.' Snape gestured to the doorway to the left of the bed and disappeared out the door. Harry smiled brightly and snuggled down into the warmth that had been left by the older man.

He had never felt so well.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron sat quietly at the kitchen table, Ron with a copy of Quidditch Monthly he was more than astounded to find in the library and Hermione with a book.<p>

'Do you think it's time yet?' The redhead would ask every twenty minutes or so until Hermione just gave up answering and glared at him every time he asked until he stopped doing it.

Ron lasted about an hour longer before he laid down the magazine and sighed heavily. 'We can't wait much longer, Hermione. People are going to start looking for us.'

'I know, Ron. But we can't go anywhere without Professor Snape. We don't even know where we are.'

'It's alright Miss Granger.' Snape said briskly as he swept into the kitchen and began quickly throwing a plateful of sandwiches together. 'I will escort you back to Hogwarts after we've eaten.'

'Thank you, Professor.' Hermione moved the book off the table and began pouring pumpkin juice for everyone. 'And thank you for letting us stay here. For bringing us to see Harry I mean.'

Snape turned and nodded. 'It was nice to see him smile again.' Was all he said.

Ron stared at the potions master in silence for a moment before taking a deep breath. 'Is um…is Harry alright? You didn't…you wouldn't…'

Snape placed the plate of sandwiches on the table and raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest. Obviously Harry had discussed his decision with his friends the evening before. Well, one of them anyway, going by the expression on the young girl's face. 'I would never hurt him, Mr Weasley.' The older wizard said quietly.

Hermione looked between them in confusion before it dawned on her. 'It's sealed?' She squeaked.

'Yes, it is.' Harry grinned as he walked into the room.

Snape smirked. 'You do realise that it's rude to eavesdrop.' He drawled.

Harry just poked his tongue out at him and sat down reaching for a sandwich and biting into it.

Hermione and Ron stared at their friend in stunned silence. He looked wonderful. Well, except for the fact that he was still too skinny.

'How do you feel, Harry?' Hermione asked slowly.

Harry glanced at Snape as he swallowed the food in his mouth. 'I feel fine, Hermione. Why?' There was a mischievous glint to Harry's eyes that neither Ron nor Hermione had seen in more the two years.

'Um, no reason. Just curious.' She stammered.

'I'm sure.' Snape muttered as he sat down and Harry snorted.

The meal continued with Harry eating almost three sandwiches, something that was unheard of, at least in recent times before swallowing the last of his pumpkin juice and sitting back with a sigh of contentment.

Ron almost snorted at the unguarded look on his friend's face. He hadn't seen Harry this relaxed without the assistance of a potion in a long time.

That expression changed minutes later however, when Snape stood and banished the plates. 'We should get you back to Hogwarts and I need to alert the headmaster as to how the great search is going.' He muttered sarcastically and they all quickly stood as well.

'Oh Harry, please take care of yourself.' Hermione cried, throwing her arms around him. Harry closed his eyes and hugged her back tightly.

'I will.' He promised hoarsely.

Ron came over a slapped him on the back, his own eyes bright. 'Be careful.'

Harry nodded, opening his eyes and glancing at Snape as the potions master pulled out what could only have been a Portkey and placed it on the table.

Hermione nudged Ron and they moved slightly away as Harry stepped closer to the older man. The two stared at each other in silence.

Harry's expression became one of fear. 'Don't go.' He whispered pleadingly.

Snape frowned. 'I have to, Harry. You know I have to. I'll be back in a day or so.'

Harry looked away and swallowed heavily. 'I know.'

Snape reached up and cupped his cheek, lifting his head so he could look into his eyes. 'Don't do anything stupid.'

Harry smiled wanly. 'I'll try not to.' He responded.

The corner of Snape's mouth lifted and he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close, holding him tightly and closing his eyes. His cheek rested on Harry's head and Harry's arms held him just as tightly in return. They looked just so right together both Ron and Hermione couldn't help but stare.

It was a good few minutes before Snape pulled away abruptly and grabbed the Portkey. It was clear that the last thing he wanted to do was leave but he picked up the clearly weeks old paper. 'Wait for me.' He murmured and Harry nodded, his own eyes suspiciously bright. He knew Snape was talking about going after Lucius Malfoy.

'Let's go.' The potions master said hastily and Ron and Hermione quickly moved forward and reached out a hand to the Portkey.

'Bye Harry.' Hermione called out and they were whisked away.

'Goodbye.' Harry sighed sadly in the now empty room.

* * *

><p>They landed with a thump and Snape delved into one of his pockets and pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak and handed it to Hermione. 'I trust you can take good care of this until its owner needs it back, Miss Granger.' He drawled, the thin black eyebrow rose once again. 'Now, I have one final request.'<p>

'Anything, Sir.' Hermione said quickly.

Snape rolled his eyes. 'Gryffindors.' He muttered and Hermione blushed.

'You've done so much for Harry, we're very grateful.' She explained and Snape scowled.

'Right then, let's get on with this.' He sneered, back in potions master demeanour. 'I need to you hex me Miss Granger, just like you did in third year. I trust you remember how.' He murmured sarcastically.

Hermione's eyes widened. 'Why on earth would I do that?'

'Because he needs an excuse for Dumbledore.' Ron said knowingly, surprising the older man. Snape stared at the redhead and quickly realised that it had been him that had convinced Harry to do what had needed to be done the evening before.

'Very good, Mr Weasley.' He sneered. 'It's imperative the Headmaster doesn't know the bond has been sealed. He won't believe that I didn't find Harry so he must think that Harry got away from me once again.'

'Oh. So why do I have to do it? Why can't you do it yourself, or even Ron do it?' It was quite clear the idea of cursing the potions master was abhorrent to her.

Snape's mouth twitched. 'Because firstly, Miss Granger, a cutting curse cannot be performed on one's self, and secondly,' Here his eyes flicked to Ron. 'I don't trust Mr Weasley to perform it anywhere near my head without accidently slitting my throat.'

'No offence intended of course.' Ron muttered dryly.

Snape smirked wickedly. 'Oh no, it was definitely intended.'

Ron just snorted softly and gestured for Hermione to go ahead.

Hermione raised her wand with a shaking hand. 'Contushio.' She incanted as she swished and flicked.

A large gash appeared across Snape's temple, immediately spurting blood and running down the potions master's face.

'Oh, Professor. I'm so sorry.' Hermione gasped, cringing as if expecting an attack.

Snape rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to stanch the flow 'Think nothing of it Miss Granger. Now, if you two would get going and make sure you are not seen for a least a couple of hours. It would not do for us to be seen appearing at the same time.'

Hermione and Ron nodded and hurried down into the tunnel back to Hogwarts, Harry's invisibility cloak clutched tightly in Hermione's hands.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore swept into the hospital wing just as Poppy Pomfrey closed the large gash caused by the seventh year Gryffindor and returned to her office to fetch several potions.<p>

'Well, judging by the state of you, you found him then.' He said briskly.

Snape scowled. 'No, I cursed myself.' He muttered sarcastically.

'What happened?'

The potions master sighed. 'I found him...in surprisingly good shape.' He added curiously. 'We argued, as usual, he cursed me and then the little bastard apparated away.'

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. 'He didn't even listen to you? Did he seem as if he wanted to listen to you? As if he might want to try and return to Hogwarts?'

Snape sneered. Here, he would have to be careful. 'Not likely. The brat hasn't listened to anyone in his life. The likelihood of him starting now is all but laughable. Although the expression on his face when he cursed me was disturbing to say the least.'

Dumbledore pounced. 'What expression?'

And Snape brought it home. 'He looked as if it pained him to do it.' He muttered. 'I would have thought he would have jumped at the chance.'

Dumbledore smiled triumphantly before saying something that cut straight to Snape's heart. 'You will remain here at Hogwarts for the rest of the week, Severus. That additional time should help in drawing Harry back to you.'

'Yes, Headmaster.' Snape said calmly, even as his mouth dried up and his heart raced at the thought.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement with the other man's answer before sweeping from the hospital wing as the medi-witch came back out of her office.

* * *

><p>Four days passed and Harry waited. He ate, because his body demanded it and he slept, because it demanded that too. But otherwise he waited for Snape. Every hour that passed chipped at his resolve to wait for the potions master until finally, on the evening of the fifth day he couldn't wait any longer.<p>

The burning need to finish what he had started sent him out into the cold night in an effort to find a way through the wards of Malfoy Manor.

They were strong. Much stronger than any of the one's Harry had slipped through previously.

It took him almost six hours to make a hole big enough for him to slip through unnoticed but shortly before midnight he stole through the darkness within the walls of the manor in search of the master of the house.

* * *

><p>Snape tried to floo away the moment the evening meal was finished but Dumbledore once again engaged him in an earnest discussion on how important it was that they get Harry back to Hogwarts.<p>

By eleven o'clock Snape was ready to hex the old man, consequences be damned. Eventually he told him that, as discussed, he had something far more important to be doing than sitting here drinking scotch and all but leapt for the floo.

He stepped out of the floo at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade before apparating away….

….into an empty house.

He searched everywhere for Harry but to no avail and he quickly realised that the young man had gone to finish what he had begun. Idly he wondered whether Harry had thought Snape had abandoned him. The thought lasted only moments however as Snape hurried to the house of his once friend.

* * *

><p>'So it is you.' Lucius Malfoy drawled softly as Harry entered the man's study, wand drawn, locking the door behind him and throwing up a silencing charm.<p>

Harry didn't reply, just stared at the man.

'I suspected it when Severus told us you and the old fool had fallen out.' Malfoy went on. 'I never expected that you would turn from the light, Potter.'

Harry raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

Malfoy stared at him. 'Dumbledore must have done something incredible.'

Harry allowed a small snort to escape him but that was all.

'So Potter, what are you going to do?' Malfoy asked idly, inspecting his fingernails even as he loosed his wand from its holster and flung a curse at Harry.

Several more followed it in quick succession and it quickly became clear to Harry that Lucius Malfoy had no intention of going quickly or quietly.

Harry responded in kind, landing at least three nasty hexes on the blond aristocrat before Malfoy finally disarmed him, leaving him panting heavily, a small cut on his cheek. Getting through the wards had obviously taken more out of him than he'd first thought.

Not that Harry cared.

Malfoy was staring triumphantly down his wand at Harry when the fireplace flared, startling them both.

Harry's heart began pounding almost out of his chest when the elegant form of Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off his robes.

Malfoy's grin became even smugger. 'Oh, Severus, impeccable timing as always.' He gloated, not taking his wand, or his eyes, off Harry.

Snape stared between them for a moment before drawing his own wand. 'Indeed.' He murmured as he flicked his wand in the Death Eater's direction.

The look of utter disbelief on the elder Malfoy's face was even more pronounced than Bellatrix's had been, and that was even before Snape, seeing that his ex-colleague was now silenced and bound, crossed the half dozen steps towards the Boy-Who-Lived and ran his finger over the still bleeding cheek before kissing him softly.

'You were supposed to wait.' He chided softly.

Harry smiled wanly. 'You were supposed to come back.' He accused.

Snape nodded and sighed. 'He wouldn't let me go.' He murmured, knowing just how Harry would take that. Sure enough the green eyes flared in anger but the body was still too tired to do much more than that. 'Are you alright?'

Harry smiled and nodded wanly. 'Yes. Let's finish this so we can go home.'

He raised his hand but Snape reached out and clasped it with his own. 'No. You have done enough.' The potions master whispered.

Harry stared up at the black eyes in sadness. 'At this point I don't believe one more would make much difference.' He said honestly. 'And I'm not letting him live.'

Snape bent his head and kissed him gently even as he raised his wand. 'And I'm not letting you shoulder this burden on your own. Formicere.'

Neither man watched as the Malfoy patriarch let out a silent scream and curled in on himself as much as he could when bound to a chair.

Harry's eyes were filled with tears. 'Thank you.' He gasped out.

Snape wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, even as he tugged him towards the fireplace. The potions master could feel the locking and silencing charms Harry had placed still hanging heavy in the air and quickly disabled them before grabbing a handful of floo powder and disappearing into the green flames with Harry held tight to his side.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – It isn't mine

**Chapter 8 – The Future**

Harry had all but passed out when they landed at Snape Manor and the potions master gently lifted him and half carried him through to the bedroom. He knew Dumbledore would be expecting him but he ignored the thought, instead quickly stripping them both magically and climbing into bed, the young man held tightly in his arms. He knew that it wasn't the bond causing Harry to be in this state but the fact that the young man had just spent hours breaking through wards that would have stopped Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord both before duelling one of the best duellers of the age. He was just out and out tired.

Snape gently ran his fingers through the messy black hair for over an hour before he too finally dropped off to sleep, Harry still held tightly in his arms.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke it was to find fathomless black eyes staring down at him intensely. He didn't speak, just lifted a hand to trace the older man's cheek, his green eyes full of emotion.<p>

'You're welcome.' Snape murmured, reading the emotion correctly as gratitude.

'What now?' Harry whispered, his green eyes searching the older man's face.

Snape's eyes narrowed in concern. 'You've been running this show from the beginning, Harry. You tell me.' He said bluntly.

Harry studied the planes of Snape's face for several moments before his eyes returned to the black. 'I don't know.' He breathed. 'It's all so out of control. I just wanted to finish it, but now….'

Snape cupped Harry's cheek. 'Then finish it.' He murmured.

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes.

'You have to finish it and then you have to go back.' Snape said quietly. 'You have to face him.'

Harry swallowed again, knowing exactly who Snape was talking about. 'I don't know if I can.' He breathed.

Snape shook his head. The boy was far too nice for his own good. 'Harry.'

'Not without strangling him with my bare hands.' Harry went on before Snape could make further comment.

'Ah.' The potions master sighed. He had misjudged the young man once again.

'Besides, Tom is still out there too. He must be first.'

Snape shook his head. 'The Dark Lord is finished, Harry. Without his death eaters to draw power from he is weak. You can finish him whenever you wish. You already know how.'

Harry's eyes widened comically. 'You want me to… You can't be serious.'

Snape pulled away and sat up, staring down at the Boy-Who-Lived. 'How does this time differ from the others?' He questioned.

Harry looked away. 'I needed it then. There was a purpose for doing something so disgusting.' He muttered.

Snape reached out and drew Harry's chin back towards him so he could look into the green eyes. 'Different purpose, Harry, but in the end the result is still the same. You have to finish this.'

Harry pulled away and all but leapt off the bed, a robe suddenly appearing around his shoulders as he moved to stand by the window. 'I can't.' he breathed. 'I swore I wouldn't do it again.' He whispered, wrapping the robe tightly around him.

Snape followed him, turning the young man to face him. 'You said it yourself, Harry. Just last night. I don't think once more will make a difference at this stage.'

Harry snorted softly. 'Yes, and we saw how that turned out. I made you into a murderer too.'

Snape let out a rich laugh. 'Foolish boy, you can't turn someone into something they already were.' He chuckled, gently running his hands down Harry's arms. The young man's eyes flicked over Snape's face. Seeing the amusement shining in the onyx eyes and smiling. 'I will be with you, Harry.' Snape murmured. 'No matter what the outcome.'

Harry sighed and shook his head, leaning forward until his forehead rested on the firm chest in front of him. 'You're so good for me.' He whispered before closing his eyes.

Snape frowned as he felt the air around him warm and a soft humming reached his ears. 'Harry?' He questioned cautiously.

'Don't let me go, Sev.' Harry pleaded softly without moving.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle knew the moment his life was ending. He felt the ice cold grip of death surround his soul and squeeze until he thought his chest would explode. He gasped sharply and fell to his knees.<p>

The last few times he'd felt that sharp pain he'd thought he was having a heart attack. A _muggle_ heart attack of all things. Now he could feel the suddenly all-encompassing magical signature of the Boy-Who-Lived. The sheer power that pulled at his soul left him breathless, and the sheer audacity of the paragon of the light stunned him completely.

That the poster child for the light would use such dark magic was unthinkable.

As he felt the last of his power draining away, knowing that in mere moments his heart would stop, he wished he had done it differently. He should have courted the boy to his side.

He had made a choice.

And it had been the wrong one.

* * *

><p>Snape felt the intake of excess power swirl around them as he clutched at the bony shoulders beneath his hands. He could feel the young man tremble violently and moved to support him better, winding his arms around the thin waist and letting the young man's head rest against his shoulder, one hand coming up to cup the back of his neck. Harry was in a trance, eyes closed and body almost lifeless aside from the effort to hold himself upright.<p>

How long they stood there Snape didn't know but eventually Harry shoved the potions master away from him and ran for the door, his untied robe billowing behind him as he crossed the hall and flew into the bathroom, dropping to his knees before the toilet and retching violently.

Snape quickly followed and knelt beside him, lifting the messy black hair off his face and murmuring soothingly to him. Eventually Harry raised his head, his green eyes burning with the excess of power he now carried. 'It's done.' He gasped out.

Snape smiled and pulled him close. 'It's almost over, Harry.'

Harry sighed and relaxed as much as one could on the hard bathroom floor, casting a quick cleaning charm with barely a thought. 'I know. But this last part is much harder than anything else.'

Snape lifted him carefully and carried him back through to the bedroom but he didn't place him on the bed, instead crossing to the sofa in front of the fireplace and sitting down with Harry tucked tightly to his side.

He waited in silence for a few moments until Harry raised his head. 'What do you want to do, Harry?' He asked.

Harry swallowed. 'I don't know.'

'Harry?' Snape prompted knowing there was more.

'I want to kill him.' Harry whispered, his expression horrified in spite of the events of the previous twenty four hours. 'I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I want to tear him to shred for what he made me do, what he made us both do.'

Snape hugged him tighter. 'He didn't make me do anything, Harry, and if you were honest with yourself, he didn't make you do anything either.'

'But.' Harry began but Snape silenced him with a look.

'He put us into a situation that was awful, yes, but the decisions you made, we made, were conscious ones. Right or wrong, we made them and, no matter what the circumstances, we cannot lay blame elsewhere.'

'I know.' Harry whispered, his head dropping.

'Besides, I have gained far more than I expected to.' Snape said softly and Harry head snapped up.

His eyes studied the ones in front of him as if searching for something. 'I trust you.' Harry whispered. It wasn't quite what he wanted to say but he knew the older man understood. Besides it also meant that in spite of the bond, the intricacies of it especially, that this time Harry would do what the potions master thought best. He would follow the older man, even back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Students that had been on their way from their Care of Magical Creatures class to their next ran full speed for the castle at the sight of their feared potions master and Harry Potter walking closely and calmly up from the gates of the school the next morning.<p>

It was bitterly cold and both men were bundled up in their thickest cloaks, hoods pulled up against the wind, but both the hook nose and that lightning bolt scar were unmistakable.

'It'll be okay, Harry.' Snape murmured as he heard the boy groan softly.

They kept walking, letting the snow on the ground swirl around their feet as they walked. Snape could still feel the huge well of power contained within the young man. His mouth twitched at the thought of the headmaster's face once he saw the Boy-Who-Lived for the first time in months.

He didn't have to wait all that long as less than a few steps into the castle they were quickly met by not only Dumbledore, but Remus, McGonagall and what seemed to be half the students of the school.

Both stopped and lowered the hoods of their cloaks.

'Harry, dear boy, it is wonderful to see you.' Dumbledore said mock cheerfully, failing to hide his look of stunned concern at both the look on Harry's face, and the magic rolling off the young man, making the hair on the arms of those nearby, stand on end.

Dumbledore stepped closer and Harry stepped back until he was shoulder to shoulder with the potions master. Snape grasped his hand tightly in his and bent slightly to murmur softly in the boy's ear. Harry swallowed visibly and tore his eyes from the Headmaster's to look at the stone floor at his feet as Snape looked at Dumbledore.

'I think this conversation should be held somewhere a little more private.' He said softly, glancing around at the horrified faces of the students as they stared at the clasped hands of the Boy-Who-Lived and their most hated teacher. Lupin and McGonagall naturally, knew the reasons why.

'Where have you been, Harry? We've been looking for you everywhere, dear boy.' Dumbledore went on as if Snape hadn't spoken. 'You really shouldn't have left like that.'

Whispers started softly around them as those students not in Gryffindor finally realised that Harry had not been hidden within the castle but had, in fact, left Hogwarts completely.

'Albus.' McGonagall tried to interrupt the elderly wizard but to no avail.

'You could have been hurt. You could have been captured. It isn't safe out there for you.' Dumbledore went on as if scolding an errant child.

Harry's head shot up and he looked up at Snape, his green eyes dark in anger. 'If you don't shut him up I'm going to kill him.' He hissed almost inaudibly.

Snape loosened his hand from inside Harry's and placed it around the young man's shoulder's turning him away from the Headmaster and causing yet more whispers to break out around them.

'Either we take this somewhere more private, Albus, or Harry and I will be leaving.' The potions master murmured threateningly.

'Unless of course you want everyone knowing what you did?' Harry questioned, looking up once again.

The headmaster's eyes widened.

'I thought not.' Harry sneered, looking remarkably like the man with his arm around Harry's shoulders. The Boy-Who-Lived shrugged the potions master's arm off his shoulder and swept past the headmaster, glaring at the rows of students behind him until they parted and without another word stalked off down the corridor leaving Snape and the others to catch up to him.

* * *

><p>When Dumbledore reached his office and walked in to find Harry seated rigidly in front of his desk he couldn't hide his surprise. As Harry hadn't been waiting beside the gargoyle he'd thought he was elsewhere in the castle and had immediately ascended the stairs so he could use his own version of the Marauders Map to find him. He'd only just changed the password that very morning.<p>

'How…?'

Harry just glared at him in response making it quite clear that he wasn't going to answer. Snape sat down beside him and immediately took Harry's hand in his, calming him enough that he could sit back in the chair and relax a bit more.

McGonagall and Lupin filed in after the headmaster but Harry shook his head. 'Alone.' He said bluntly, his tone and expression both saying that it was not up for discussion.

Dumbledore glanced between them before waving his hand dismissively towards the door and nodding in agreement. The two professors looking as they were about to argue but after a glare from Snape they reluctantly trudged back out the door closing it behind them.

Harry cast a wandless silencing spell and waited until the headmaster sat down and looked at him in reproach, the usually twinkling blue eyes filled with disappointment, before he spoke. 'Don't you dare look at me like that.' Harry scowled darkly. 'Not after what you've done.'

'Harry, my boy, I think what I've done is nowhere near what you have.' The headmaster scolded sharply.

Snape actually heard Harry's teeth crack as the young man clenched his jaw tightly and squeezed the hand in his.

'I could kill you here and now for what you've done.' Harry whispered.

Dumbledore smiled grimly. 'I believe you could, Harry. After all, you've become practiced at it now. Does it still give you a thrill or is it altogether too boring.'

'Enough.' Snape usually silky voice was harsh with anger of his own as Harry paled and looked away. 'You drove him to this, Albus. By once again keeping him ignorant he didn't have the answers he needed to make an informed decision. You are just as responsible for this mess as anyone.'

'I am not.' Albus snapped back and Snape quickly grabbed Harry tightly around the upper body as the young man launched himself at the elderly wizard. As it was, Harry's magic flooded out of him and in an event eerily reminiscent of the end of his fifth year, every object in the room exploded.

'Harry, calm down. Please calm down.' Snape murmured into his ear as he held him tight against his chest.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise as Harry's magic pushed him deep into his chair. He couldn't have lifted a finger even if he'd wanted to.

Snape continued holding tightly to Harry as Dumbledore watched a myriad of emotions play across the young man's face. He could easily read the expressions of guilt and disgust and regret and sighed inwardly.

Harry shuddered slightly as he struggled to reign in the magic swirling around him. Snape realised that Harry was no longer going to throw himself at the headmaster and relaxed his hold on the young man until he could gently run his fingers up and down the boy's still bony frame.

'That's it. You're okay.' Snape murmured continually as Harry lent his head on Snape's shoulder, breathing heavily.

'This won't work.' Harry whispered. 'I want to go now.'

Snape nodded and immediately stood, gently helping the still shaking Boy-Who-Lived to his feet.

'Severus, what are you doing?' Dumbledore had stood with them and his blue eyes stared questioningly at the potions master.

Snape looked up, his mask well and truly in place. 'Leaving, Albus. I would have thought that would be obvious.' He drawled.

'And just where do you think you're going?'

'Away from here.' Snape snapped back the retort as if it too should have been obvious even as he propelled Harry towards the door.

'You cannot go. I forbid it.' Dumbledore stated as moved towards then, roughly grasping Harry's elbow and yanking him away from the potions master.

It was a mistake.

One the headmaster quickly realised as the power Harry had managed to restrain just under the surface exploded out of him, throwing the headmaster into the far wall with a sickening crunch before he crumpled to the floor.

'Oh god.' Harry gasped, his legs losing their strength and dropping him to the floor.

Snape stared in horror between the prone figure and Harry before throwing open the door.

'LUPIN.' He screamed, knowing the werewolf and McGonagall would not be far away. Hearing the thundering footsteps on the staircase he returned his attention to Harry knowing the others would take care of the headmaster.

'Merlin's beard, Severus, what on earth happened?' Minerva shrieked as she caught sight of the headmaster, blood flowing from a wound on his head and his left arm at an angle that should not have been possible.

'Accident.' Snape ground out before kneeling in front of Harry. He didn't say anything as he stared into the horrified eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived.

'I…I…' Harry stammered, his face paler than Snape could ever remember it. 'I didn't…I…'

'Shhh, it will be okay.' Snape promised in spite of what he knew to be true. By this time Lupin had levitated the body of the headmaster out the door and down the stairs and together with McGonagall had headed off quickly to the hospital wing. He placed an arm around Harry's waist and lifted him to his feet. 'Come on, one foot in front of the other. That's it.'

* * *

><p>The trip to the hospital wing seemed indeterminable. Harry could barely walk as the shock of what had happened landed its full weight onto him but Snape knew there was no way Harry would let Snape carry him in front of anyone.<p>

Ron and Hermione saw them as they passed the Library and smiled and waved but both quickly saw the state their friend was in and the look on the potions master's face and just followed quietly along until they reached the hospital wing and had enough sense to close the door behind them.

'Oh no.' Hermione whispered as she took in the sight of Professors Lupin and McGonagall assisting Madame Pomfrey in trying to stem the blood flow from the headmaster's head. She could see that the medi-witch had already banished the bones in the elderly man's arm as it had obviously been shattered and unable to be repaired with a simple bone repairing spell.

'What the hell happened?' Ron whispered back.

Hermione was too shocked to even scold him for his language, instead just shaking her head as she watched Snape settle their best friend down on a bed on the far side of the room and gesture for them to come over even as he summoned a familiar blue filled vial and held it up to Harry's lips. The young man swallowed it without a word but the terrified green eyes stayed locked on the potions master's until they could remain open no longer.

Snape stared at the Boy-Who-Lived for a moment longer, his fingers gently caressing the smooth cheek before he straightened and stared down at his partner's two best friends. Both Ron and Hermione could see the anguish in his expression even though he was doing a monumental job of hiding it.

'Stay with him.' He said hoarsely before spinning on his heel and crossing the room in swift strides.

They sat on the chairs beside the bed but kept their eyes on the sight of the three professors in a heated discussion too far away to be overheard. McGonagall looked surprised and they heard Lupin let out a gasp of shock as well but any further talk was cut off as Madame Pomfrey moved towards them, wiping perspiration from her forehead with her sleeve as she murmured too softly for the teenagers to hear.

'Oh dear Merlin.' McGonagall cried out and Lupin quickly placed an arm around her. All four glanced over at Harry and both Ron and Hermione quickly looked away.

There was further heated discussion before Madame Pomfrey disappeared into her office leaving the three professors talking in hushed but urgent whispers once again.

'What's going on?' Ron asked softly and Hermione shrugged.

They watched as Snape hissed urgently at Lupin who finally nodded. What happened next surprised them as several minutes later Madame Pomfrey returned followed by the Minister of Magic and several Aurors, but before they arrived they saw Snape move to the foot of the headmaster's bed and raise his wand, causing the elderly wizard to glow a soft silver before fading.

'What did he do?' Ron spoke again as before Hermione just shrugged in spite of having a fair idea of exactly what had just occurred, particularly once the Minister and the Aurors walked in.

'McGonagall, what is going on here? We got a call that there'd been an accident involving the headmaster.'

McGonagall glanced nervously at Snape.

'There was a potions accident.' The man lied masterfully. 'He startled me, I added too much boomslang skin and the cauldron exploded.'

Fudge looked him up and down. 'Well you look to be alright.'

Snape rolled his eyes. 'I'm a potions master, Minister.' He sneered. 'I always shield myself when working with volatile ingredients.'

Fudge's eyes narrowed. 'Madame Pomfrey told us that it involved Harry Potter. Where is the troublemaker?'

Snape's jaw clenched in anger as the Minister glanced around the room and his eyes lit up maliciously at the sight of the unconscious Gryffindor. Snape stepped slightly in front of him and drew his attention away from Harry.

'Mr Potter.' He said slowly. 'Is recovering from a magical backlash after destroying the Dark Lord.'

The silence in the room was deathly. Obviously the urgent conversation that had occurred before the Minister's arrival had not included that little titbit. Hermione and Ron's eyes met and Ron raised his in question, a small smile on his face that Hermione returned.

'He's gone. Are you sure?' Fudge breathed and Snape nodded firmly. McGonagall and Lupin nodding in agreement. Suddenly the drama with the headmaster was forgotten. 'Where did this happen? Where is the body?'

'You will have to wait and ask Mr Potter that, Minister. At this stage we are unsure of exactly what happened.'

'The how do you know? How do you know he's really gone?' Fudge blustered.

Snape glanced behind him at the sleeping figure on the bed before slowly lifting his left sleeve to reveal his unblemished forearm.

Fudge stared at it in surprise. He clearly remembered seeing the Dark Mark burning brightly on the skin in this very spot almost three years ago.

'My word. He's really gone.' Fudge breathed. 'When will Potter regain consciousness? When can he be questioned?'

McGonagall saw as Snape's mouth compressed into a thin line and his dark eyes narrowed dangerously, and quickly placed a hand on his arm.

'It will take several days before Mr Potter is able to answer your questions.' She said calmly as the potions master turned away.

'Damn it. We need answers now.' Fudge muttered. 'Right, we're going back to the Ministry, please owl me once he's awake.' The Minister snapped out before sweeping back to the medi-witch's office and disappeared into the floo.

Snape breathed a large sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'See, you didn't need to cast that charm.' Lupin said quietly.

Snape glanced at Harry before answering. 'I couldn't take the chance they would test for his magical signature.'

'But what if they'd tested for yours? You aren't the Boy-Who-Lived, you could have been taken away.'

'What did you think the whole "startled me during a potion" bull shit was about, Werewolf. Did you think I spun that story for my health?' Snape shook his head and growled. 'Idiot.' He muttered.

'What about, Albus? He should really go to St Mungos.' Poppy said, glancing at the three Gryffindors, two of which were trying hard to make it look as if they weren't listening.

'Will it make any difference?' McGonagall asked hesitantly.

Poppy sighed. 'Probably not.' She replied honestly. 'His arm will repair itself overnight, and the head wound is closed completely, but there is nothing I can do about his eyes.'

'Merlin.' Snape breathed, running a hand raggedly through his hair.

'What are you going to tell, Harry?' Lupin murmured.

Snape looked over at the young man in question. 'The truth.' He said bluntly.

'Do you think that's wise?'

'Well I'm not bloody lying to him.' The potions master spat. 'He's had quite enough of being lied to and being kept in the dark. If Albus had just been honest with him in the beginning or at least honest with him after the event then none of this would have happened.' The potions master finished in a yell, breathing heavily.

Harry whimpered in his sleep as Snape's emotions coursed through the bond. Snape was across the room in record time, Harry held tightly in his arms.

'Shhh, it's alright, Harry.' He murmured soothingly.

'Sev.' Harry mumbled sleepily, struggling to open his eyes.

'Don't.' Snape lifted a hand and cupped Harry's cheek. 'Just relax. We're going home.'

'Home.' Harry sighed softly and stilled in the older man's arms.

The potions master looked at the two Gryffindors beside him. You are both welcome to stay with us for a few days if you wish.' He said sincerely as he stood with Harry in his arms.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances before nodding. 'We'll just go and grab a few things and meet you outside.' Hermione said quickly before grabbing Ron's hand and running from the room.

Snape stared down at the young man in his arms and sighed again. None could have foreseen, even in their nightmares, how this day would have turned out.

He looked up to see Poppy, Lupin and McGonagall watching him closely and crossed the room to stand beside them.

'Albus was wrong about the bond, wasn't he?' McGonagall said quietly.

Snape's dark eyes softened. 'The Dark Lord was not the only one to underestimate Harry.' He murmured.

'Where are you taking him?' Lupin moved closer to Harry only to have Snape shift away.

'I'm taking him home.' He said bluntly and his tone made it clear that there would be no argument from anyone.

'When will you bring him back?'

Snape's mouth quirked slightly. 'When he asks me to.' He said slyly.

Without another word he turned on his heel and stalked from the room, meeting up with Ron and Hermione at the top of the steps to the entrance hall. They made a silent trek down to the school gates, students stopping and pointing at the sight of Harry in Snape's arms, before stopping and staring back up at the castle.

'I don't think Harry's going to be that happy that everyone in the school saw him like that.' Ron said with a snort.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'It won't matter.' He carefully shifted Harry until he could put his hand in his pocket and pull out a small diary that he held out.

'Why won't it matter?' Hermione asked curiously as she and Ron placed a hand on the Portkey.

The potions master smiled. 'Because he won't ever be coming back.'

* * *

><p>Snape had been correct. Harry never set foot in Hogwarts ever again.<p>

He had woken the next morning to see Snape watching him intently. To say he'd been horrified to find out Dumbledore had lost his sight after Harry's magic had thrown him halfway across the room had been an understatement and it had taken Snape more than an hour to calm his panic attack.

Eventually the potions master had explained his ruse about the potions accident and what had happened afterwards with Fudge. Harry refused to speak with the Minister but did send an owl explaining that he'd used a power draining spell, albeit not the finer details, and where they could find the body of the Dark Lord, the information of which he'd absorbed along with that excess power.

He'd spent the next few days with Ron and Hermione and the nights with Snape. All three helped him deal with what had happened and their confidence in him helped him move forward and grow. His appetite improved as did his health. They discussed his schooling and Harry and Snape decided that the young man would complete his studies at home with the potions master and several other tutors and take his NEWT exams at Beauxbatons come the end of the spring.

Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts for the last half of the school year promising to return as soon they broke up for the summer holidays. On their return to Snape Manor were stunned at the change in not only their friend, but the potions master as well.

Harry had gained weight, his eyes had lost their closed, and frightened look and he smiled almost all the time. From the enormous beaming smile he gave them when the Portkey landed them in the foyer, to the small affectionate smiles he would exchange every time he and Snape met eyes.

The bond between them was clearly strong as evidenced by the painful forearm Snape kept rubbing all afternoon after Harry accidentally snapped his wrist landing badly while fooling around on his broom with. The potions master had fixed it immediately of course, but Hermione could see the grimace the older man tried to hide and the continued grasping of his left wrist during the afternoon.

That night they sat out in the garden. The moon was high in the sky and the air was warm. Snape and Harry shared on corner of the blanket, Harry lying down with his head in Snape's lap as the older man gently ran his fingers through the much longer black hair.

Hermione was leaning into Ron who had his arms tightly around her as magical fireflies danced around them, casting shadows across the half empty plates of food between them.

'So what are you two going to do now?' Harry asked curiously. The past few weeks had been idyllic but they were now adults and they had things they had to do.

Hermione smiled. 'I'm starting with the Ministry next month.' She said proudly.

Harry's eyes widened. 'The Ministry?' He squeaked causing Snape to snort.

'It's much better now Fudge is gone.' Hermione insisted. Fudge had been voted out only two months before and the new Minister was apparently quite good. 'Besides I'm joining the Department of Magical Creatures so I doubt I'll have much contact with him unless there is something he needs to sign.' There was a light in her eyes and both Ron and Harry exchanged amused glances, wondering if the Ministry actually knew what was about to hit them.

'That's great Hermione.' Harry snickered. 'What about you?' He asked tilting his head and looking at Ron.

Ron blushed but puffed up his chest. 'I've joined the Canons.' He said proudly and Harry's eyes widened.

'What? As Keeper?' There was another squeak and another snort from Snape.

Ron let out a laugh. 'Are you kidding. Oliver Wood's taken over the Canon's. Can you see him giving up his place as Keeper for me? No, I've been hired as their Strategist. I'll be designing new plays and things.'

Harry sat up so suddenly he almost hit Snape in the nose. 'Ron, that's perfect. You'd be incredible at that.'

Ron's ears were the colour of his hair but he was grinning brightly. 'Thanks.'

'And what about you, Harry. What are you doing?' Hermione asked.

'I'd like to know that too.' Snape murmured, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and tugging him back to lean against him.

Harry looked down at his hands, wringing them nervously. All three watching wondered what he could possibly say that would cause such a reaction.

'I've got a job too.' He said softly. 'I'm going to be working at the London Zoo, in the reptile enclosure.'

There was a stunned silence that lasted for several moments.

'With the muggles?' Ron burst out flinching when Hermione smacked him sharply on the arm.

'What about Parseltongue, Harry? You can't use it in public.' She said firmly.

Harry sighed and turned slightly to look up at Snape, his green eyes full of hope. The potions master reached up and caressed his cheek. 'I assume the spell you've been working on since April is for that.' He asked, one elegant eyebrow raised in question.

Harry gave him a wry smile looking past him towards the shadows. 'Come here, Salem.' He hissed out but to Ron, Hermione and Snape it sounded as if he was speaking English. All three were unsurprised to see the small runespoor Snape had given Harry for Christmas slither onto the blanket and up to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry and the small snake proceeded to have an entire conversation on the weather, the available food and about how the small creek at the bottom of the garden was running low. Of course they could only hear Harry's side of it but it was still incredible.

'Obviously I won't be having full conversations with the animals but at least I should be able to get them to do what I want.' He explained as he patted the snake and watched as it slithered away.

The three stared at him in that same silence once again until Snape hugged him tightly. 'Brilliant.' He whispered.

'Does it work for everyone?' Ron asked, gesturing in the direction Salem had left.

Harry shook his head. 'No. I'm still speaking Parseltongue, it just sounds like English.' He admitted.

'Harry that's incredible.' Hermione breathed causing Harry to smile.

* * *

><p>That night as they crawled into bed, Snape pulled Harry closer, placing a gently kiss on his lips. 'I'm so proud of you, Harry.' He murmured softly. 'Prouder than you could ever imagine.'<p>

Harry's green eyes searched black. 'I just wanted to use my talents for something.'

Snape closed his eyes and smiled. It had taken them so long to get Harry to realise that the gifts and powers he had received from the Dark Lord were not evil. 'And you will.' He whispered, opening his eyes again.

This time it was Harry's turn to smile. 'I love you, Sev.' He whispered.

Tears came to Snape's eyes. Harry had never said that before and it made his heart sing as he pulled the young man tightly to him. 'I know.' He choked out. 'I love you too.'


End file.
